Let Me Love You
by addy10
Summary: Sasuke hates homosexual relationship but Naruto loves him to no end. Will there be any chance for the blonde to have his happily ever after or will he be contented on standing by Sasuke's side, keeping his feelings to himself? SasuNaru. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Let Me Love You**

**Pairing: SasuNaru**

**Rating: M [As the story progresses. Might include lemon.]**

**Warning: Yaoi [Boys Love]. Self-edited. AU. Possible OOC.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, no I don't really, because if I do I'll keep Shikamaru and Gaara all for myself and have Itachi entertain me every second. Sasuke and Naruto will end up together and there will be lots, I say LOTS of lemon between those two.

* * *

_He sighed. He lost track of how many times he did the action in just a couple of minutes. Now he realized how hard it is to have an unrequited love. His case however is not as simple as a guy who fell in love with a girl who in turn is in love with another guy or is simply uninterested in him. What will he not give to escape the situation he's in? But then again, when did he ever regret loving that person? Never. Not for even a damn single second since he realized his feelings towards that someone. Now he has a cherished one and simply thinking of that individual tugged his lips upwards, evaporating the reason why he sighed in the first place._

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Class dismissed! Be sure to hand your reports the day after tomorrow or it'll be zero mark for you. My fingers are itching to put that lovely number across your names. So if you're not looking forward to that, you guys know what to do." The man called Hatake Kakashi, also the professor daringly pressurize the entire group of students facing him _again_.

Grunts and groans were echoed on the whole room. Kakashi grinned at the reaction he earned. Nothing beats than stressing those children. He smirked before he left the room. He's quite sure that they are all silently cursing him. Not that it bother him in the slightest.

The class that was vacated by the teacher was in chaos. Most of the students are chattering on how unfair it was! Kakashi didn't even discussed what he wanted for the report. He arrived late and handed that fucking task and he had the nerve to pressure them! He just simply gave them the topic and poof, it was all in their hands to do it. No explanations, no specifications at all! How can he expect then to simply create a 10 page tale with nothing but some stupid subject matter? That teacher for the record is hard to please too! Damn that guy! Him and everyone else! Where did they learn to be such sadistic bastards?!

"Teme, should we do the report together?" Uzumaki Naruto asked his classmate and 'friend', as he would like to label the man with in regards to their relationship. He casually draped an arm around the taller man's shoulder.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes on the arm but didn't say anything. Naruto tactically withdraw the limb with the look he earned. The dark haired guy went on fixing his things. Naruto should have known. He sighed. Again, it'll be such a hard mission to convince him. As the blond was not the brightest head around, he has to obviously get every type of help he can. What better option than to rely on a friend? He grinned.

"Hey Sasuke, let me crash at your place. Come on, I'll even bring ramen." Naruto nudged the raven haired that earned him a death glare.

"No, no, that won't make me back off. You have to assist this adorable friend of yours." He's still grinning from ear to ear while praying to heavens that Sasuke will concede to his request. But beyond that, he's looking intently at the outlines of his face, the slender neck, the pale skin, the amusing 'duck-tail hair' as what he calls it. His stare would probably burn its subject if not for someone who yelled his name.

"Hey Naruto!" The blond turned his head to look at who's calling him. It was Kiba, one of his close friends and the most he feels comfortable with. The guy who has red upside down triangle tattoos on both his cheek with a mane of brown hair.

"Yo dog breath! What do you want?" He tear his gaze off Sasuke which luckily no one notice at how intense it was.

"About this crap Kakashi needs us to do. Want to do it with me? We'll have Shikamaru, Choji, Neji and Shino with us so we can finish it off faster. I know that you can't even pull off the first sentence if you don't have anyone to aid you." Kiba mockingly jokes although they all know that the truth lies with every word.

Naruto scowled at him. He weighs his options. Sasuke will likely decline having him at his apartment. It seems a wise decision to get it over and done with Kiba and the others.

But before he can voice out his answer, Sasuke stand from his seat and swung his bag over his shoulder. He frowns at the bright haired guy.

"Dobe, you coming or not?" Without waiting for his response, Sasuke walked out of the room.

Kiba was looking confused but Naruto was gleeful.

"That goes my answer Kiba! Let's see who can get better marks!" He immediately packed his things and run after his teme.

Shikamaru approached the brown-haired guy, shaking his head. "Troublesome".

Kiba who was left speechless nodded in agreement.

|.|

"If it's not much as a bother to you, can you slow down a bit? Are we such in a hurry? Where's the fire anyway?"

He doesn't get as much as a 'hn' for a reply. Naruto actually rolled his eyes.

Sasuke's apartment was a good 15 to 20 minute walk from the University. It's not practical to use a car even if Sasuke does own one. He's the type that one can call practical and he's definitely not a show-off. Just as they were passing the park, Sasuke stopped at a halt. Naruto whose mind was drifting collided with the broad back, catching the smell of a musk mixed with mint. He sniffed absentmindedly before rubbing his nose.

He looked at the raven and noticed his eyes were burning with disgust, anger, repulsion, despise and who knows what more hate words those deep colored eyes are encompasses. His fists were tightly closed. He was gritting his teeth, hard, that blond can hear them screeching. He traced the line of vision that Sasuke was looking at and his gaze fell to a couple who was cosily hugging each other in a bench. It's not a rare sight but not so familiar with every eyes. What was there is a gay couple. Man holding a man. Guy hugging a guy. Naruto can almost feel the blood that's burning in the Uchiha. The heat of fury radiating is almost tangible that the blond wonders why he isn't burned yet.

Sasuke Uchiha _detests_ gay. It was never an unknown fact yet Naruto has never seen Sasuke openly say his dislike for it. But it was enough for a truth that he didn't mourn for his father's death. Fugaku Uchiha died with his gay lover in a car accident. His wife who knows his wayward way long left the household leaving her two children behind. It was both selfish and coward of the mother. She never considered the feelings that the young guys would undergo upon the disturbing situation. The father was nowhere near sensitive. Upon her wife's departure from the family, only he became bolder, upfront and not in the slightest discreet. He takes his lover home, changing every week or so right in the eyes of his children. For the fact that the Uchiha was a respectable name in the society establishing such successful reputation in the business, Fugaku only take caution when he's outside. He strategically passes off his lovers as colleagues or business partners covering the truth that they were his fuck buddies. There were rumours circling around but no one dared to voice it out. They fear the Uchiha who can crush anyone. And so Fugaku never troubled himself with anything other than finding the most suitable partners to warm his bed and who can satisfy his needs. The children of the household looks like they weren't affected but no one really has the concern for them. The older one, Itachi never inconvenient himself with the mess their family was in. He was fourteen when things happened. He was very much aware of his father's wrongdoings buy who is he to reprimand him? Putting things aside he was still his father, the head of the family and the one who has the control over their lives. As much as he wants to rebel he prefers to let things the way they are, waiting for the proper time when he can escape the man's grasp, hopefully overtaking him and the entire family. Having the power in his hands. It was a whole new story when it comes to the youngest Uchiha though. Being a mere 8 year-old kid he has a tough time coping with the flow of things and made a huge impact on his way of living, on his character, on his perception, on his judgement and discretion. The result was _disturbing_.

Naruto prodded the Uchiha's shoulder. He's uncertain on how to snap his companion back to his senses.

"TEME!" He decided to go for the obscure way.

The raven blinked at the loud sound. He furrowed his brows and glared menacingly at the person behind him. Naruto was smiling sheepishly. He clenched his hands before turning away. His long strides fast and agitated. He doesn't know how deep his father's action imprinted on him. The one thing he knows for sure is that homosexual relationship is a plague that one has to eradicate. He would never ever be involved in such humiliating and destructive connection.

The walk home was silent. No one, specifically Naruto didn't dare broke it. He's not too insensitive not to take of the atmosphere that such simple scene created. He sighed. It was worrisome. He's in a crisis. There seems no way that he'll have a happy ever after at how things are going. There isn't any chance that his love will be reciprocated. Will it ever be enough for him to stand beside the man he loves yet he can never show it? Is it enough that he can be with him but not in the romantic way? How long can he hold the feelings? How long before he burst and reveal to the world that he loves this man? Can it happen in this lifetime? He sighed once more.

* * *

**A/N: This is my first SasuNaru fiction. I intentionally made it short because I'm testing the waters on this pair. I am so in love with this pair that I want to persuade The Amazing Masashi Kishimoto to let these two guys be with each other till after life. **

**So yes, let me know what you guys think! The reviews will determine whether I'll continue or not. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Let Me Love You**

**Pairing: SasuNaru**

**Warning: Yaoi [Boys Love]. Self-edited. AU. **

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, no I really don't. If I do, then I'll be spending days lazily leaning on Shikamaru or playing sand with Gaara. Sasuke and Naruto will be kept inside a room; playing some adults game and I will stalk them.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

They arrived at a posh building where Sasuke resides. Passing the reception and going straight to the elevators, Naruto lags behind Sasuke. Sure he can hold himself but what if his actions gave him away? Just like his stares which were getting more intimate as time passes by. He was expecting that his feelings would falter or fade, but no it's getting stronger, more pronounced. Being held off by his fear of losing Sasuke, he consoles himself with the fact that at least he can get close to him literally. He can touch him although the raven finds it infuriating and awkward. He can talk to him continually, he can crash at his place, and he can call him names all because they are friends. And so there's no need to confess, no need to put what they have at risk. Yet he doesn't feel comforted with the idea. What he wants is to be Sasuke's boyfriend. He wants his teme to realize that there's nothing wrong with loving someone of the same gender. He wants him to open his mind to the fact that it's not the relationship that destroyed his family; its how his father acted on things and he, regardless of being his son is another different individual that has the sense to do nothing of the same sort. But how can he make Sasuke realize all that things? For the raven is close-minded or better yet has quite a determined belief that homos are disgusting enough for him to wish them bad and almost close to dying if he'll ever be involve in one, not that he has the inclination.

"Dobe. How long are you gonna stand there like an idiot? I'm leaving you here." The taller guy looks at the blond, bored and pissed at the same time.

"Hey! I'm going with you! Does it pain you to wait for a while?" Naruto tried to pass off his momentarily preoccupation furtively in that question. The other grunted.

Both stepped inside the elevator, quiet and still, until the sound that indicated that they reached their destination. Upon arriving at the destined floor, they both walked out striding the familiar direction. Naruto had been at Sasuke's place countless of time since the guy lives alone. Those moments are his treasures. The raven doesn't act like he's happy to have Naruto around but he's not being appalled by the idea as well. The blond wants to believe that he holds a special place in the dark-haired guy's heart.

"Sasuke, how do you manage to live here? I mean, you're practically by yourself. Who does the laundry, the dishes, the cooking, the cleaning of the house, the maintenance, the groceries, the—"

Naruto stopped in the middle of his monologue, when he felt that dark orbs scrutinizing him. _Shit! He's not thinking that I'm offering myself to do those chores right?_

"Uh—just curious, you know."

"Are you suggesting that I get myself a nanny or a girlfriend perhaps?" Brows knitted, the slightly taller guy asked the chatty sun-coloured haired man.

"NO!" Naruto let his voice with much force than what should be intended. It almost gave him away. His bright blue eyes widen at the realization of how he had just reacted. The other man opened his mouth to speak but Naruto cut him off.

"I mean, how can you manage all that? It's amazing for someone so young and studying." He fidgeted. "My place's not neat as yours, probably you'll call it trash bin when you get there and I don't cook by myself. Only at times when ramen's not available and my dirty clothes almost gets mouldy at times. So yeah, it's like you've trained to be someone so dependable and outstanding."

"That I am dobe, unlike you."

Naruto snorted. He knows it well but this raven doesn't need to stress it out in his face. Well, Uchihas are famous for being blunt beings. He has accepted that long ago, the moment he fell in love with this one of a kind guy. It is really both a blessing and a curse being his friend. He's this close yet he feels he's the farthest as well. How can you confess to someone who, even before you can utter the words, will hate you already? It seems he'll be breaking his trust after all. Will it be worth it? That's something he'll have to see firsthand. For now it can wait though. He'll enjoy the elusive company of Sasuke. The raven is his and his alone. Then Naruto laughed in such evil manner.

"Dobe. Your laughing is quite scary."

"Damn! Sorry Sasuke. So should we proceed to our report?"

"I'll prepare tea. Go ahead to the living room. Don't open the television. Don't watch any movie and keep your hands off my things." The raven warned beforehand.

Naruto pouted. He's so used to Sasuke's discourse. It was the same every time he step foot on his place yet he never do as what he's told. He grinned. Maybe this time he'll behave. He doesn't want to be thrown outside before they can even start in their work. He headed toward the spacious living room and settled himself on a couch. It was neat. Everything is organized according to their place. It was so _Sasuke_. One thing that is too obvious is there aren't any family photos. Unlike in his, he adorned the small but homey place with every photo of his family. His Dad, Mum and him and even if those only reached till he was 12, the effect lingers, and the happiness can still be felt. While on Sasuke's, only a handful of the teme and one or two of him with his older brother. Both are gorgeous, both are breath taking yet for some reason he never felt truly comfortable with Itachi. The long haired man is kind of odd. The few instances that he runs into him in Sasuke's place are enough to make him wary of the older Uchiha. Itachi looks at him in an anomalous way. They never talk unless you count the greetings and goodbyes. He can never figure what's going in that crazy little mind of his. Itachi's eyes are captivating, drowning Naruto and he fears it. The small smiles and occasional touching send shivers. He's glad that the guy didn't pick this time to drop by or he won't be able to concentrate on their 10-page task.

Sasuke appeared holding a tray with two cups of smoking tea. The aroma filled the surrounding and Naruto had the faintest desire to drop his eyes and sleep with the taller guy.

"If you're going to snooze off, step out of here. I have no plans of letting you stain my couch."

"Bastard. I'm just sniffing and feeling the tea. Come on let's deal with this crap that Kakashi assigned." He grabbed his bag and retrieved his precious laptop. Technically it's just a net book, because it's cheaper and easier to move around. Truthfully it's all that he can afford from working part-time and from the small fortune that his parents had left him.

"So how do we start this?"

"Have heard of searching? Idiot. Look under topic and then browse the titles associated with it. You can use key words as well. It's more like we're gonna compile data and then give our own conclusion. Think you can do that?" Sasuke smirked.

The blond growled. Too much work! He's not too patient on reading pile and lumps of words. He wants to give up but when he saw Sasuke starting on his own report he suddenly got inspired. The expression was so attractive. Serious and intense. The raven is really determined to finish this off. He has to live with his reputation as one of the brightest in their batch and maybe among the entire student body. If he wants Sasuke to accept him he should start showing that he's not some lazy and stupid ass. After a few hours of endless bickering, nerve wracking discussion, poking, snapping out of slumber, couple of more tea, clicking, reading and typing, they managed to finish each own. Naruto was proud of himself! He did it! He thought he was a goner, but with Sasuke by his side, he can do anything! Is he a genius or what? He dreamily stole a gaze at his hero and grinned lazily before sighing. Sensing the action, the raven turned his head.

"If you're done, save it. You better get home as well. It's almost 8 PM." He said as he checked his watch.

"So cold. Aren't you gonna invite me for dinner or maybe a sleep over?" Naruto's voice was laced with hope.

There was an edge when Sasuke spoke. "Why should I? You know I don't allow any guy spend the night here."

"How about Itachi?"

The pale guy looked at the blond incredulously. "Are you really stupid? He's my brother."

"But— He's sleeps with— not just women." The last words were uttered in a whisper.

Sasuke's gazed hardened. "It doesn't matter, as long as he doesn't bring his escapades here. Why do I have to explain myself to you? You're not my parent. You're just a friend. I owe you nothing."

Naruto was hurt by those words. He knows he's pushing his luck but if Sasuke can accept his brother being like _that_, it's not impossible that he can be open to homosexual relationship. He's being unjust if he says things like that.

"But Sasuke, you're turning a blind eye here. If you can overlook your brother's actions then can you at least be more accepting of what's happening around. Why should innocent couple earn your hate and wrath when they do nothing to you at all? You're imprisoning yourself on what your father have done. That's not fair at all. You should move on and let things as they are. Learn to forgive and live on without carrying such baggage on your heart." Naruto softly offered his own insight but then he noticed that Sasuke was paler than usual, his fists are balled and he was gritting his teeth. When he spoke, his voice was in hiss, slow, soft but venomous.

"Who are you to tell me those things? You're an outsider. You have no idea how my father's acts affected me all these years. Don't talk as if you're the one who experienced all the humiliation and disgrace. We were honoured, we were looked up to and what my father did stained our name, our lives. People never looked at us the way they did before. Yes they still fear our name but I know under their gazes they were scrutinizing us, mortify us and degrading us. That's why I never wanted to be associated with fags. I can bear Itachi, he's a bi, he never parades his activities and he's the only one left to me."

"That's my point. Those people just fell in love. What's wrong with that? I'm telling you again; it's on our own hands how we make things work out. How we make such relationship successful. They are not your father. We are all different from each other. It's only a matter of giving in to your happiness and sharing it. Why can't you see it?" The blonds' voice almost breaks. He was speaking from the heart.

Silence fell between them.

"Don't expect me to think like you. You're stupid after all."

"Bastard! This isn't a matter of being who's intellectual or not. Don't give me that bullshit! You know where I'm going with this. Stop masking your heart with lies due to your hatred."

Sasuke smirked while shaking his head. "Why do I even bother explaining? And why are you so keen on making me accept homosexual relationship? Does it really affect you? Or are you a homo yourself?" Naruto gasped, wide-eyed at that sudden question like accusation. Luckily Sasuke didn't take it as yes. "You know what, leave. I don't want to hear your blabbering anymore."

"But Sas—"

"I told you to leave." There was the deadly tone again.

Naruto stared at the raven. Did he mess it up? Did he make it worse? Did he give himself away?

He stared at the Uchiha who refused to meet his eyes anymore. He silently fixed his things, leaving a not so warm thank you and left the place. His heart aches and he doesn't know if it's due to disappointment or lost of hope. Did he just lose him? Is this the end? He wasn't even able to start showing how he feels and it ended before his eyes in a blink. He sighed. He's not regretting it. At least Sasuke knows how he stands in that issue. Now it all comes to the raven whether he thinks Naruto's opinion has some merit and truth to it. How will they deal with each other's presence once they look at each eye? Will there be evasion? Cold treatment or worst, ending of friendship?

The blond reached the ground floor. When he stepped out of the building he looked up to where Sasuke's flat is before he turned on his heel. Tomorrow's gonna be torture, he can almost taste it.

* * *

**A/N: I took my time yes. I'm glad some people wanted me to continue and who am I deny them? Also I'll feel bad if I just leave a story unfinished. So rest assured I'll be continuing this one.**

**SkyglazingMaro:** I'm not inclined to fluff although another fiction of mine entitled HEARTS in a BET [promotion! It's SasuNaru too] looks like it's heading to fluff? Maybe. Idk I do struggle on writing in such genre or it's just angst/hurt/drama is my comfort zone. Thus the maturity.

**Yuuram:** *hugs* Thanks for the kind words. When I first read your review I was overwhelmed, still am I now. ^^ I got motivated and sorry if it took long before this second one.

**Oh and I just wanted to say that I feel so bad portraying Itachi like this. *whines* The plot was in my head long before and recently I decided to catch up with the manga and fell in love with the older Uchiha. I can't change his character anymore. I'll just write another one where he'll be raised in the pedestal. :P**

**Thank you to those who faved/followed this. Well, hope you guys liked it! Please do review if you want.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Let Me Love You**

**Pairing: SasuNaru**

**Warning: Yaoi [Boys Love]. Self-edited. AU. **

**Disclaimer:** Not owning Naruto. Sasuke does. Shikamaru, Gaara and Itachi just won't leave me! Are they mine then? Yes, in my dreams.

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

The morning came and it was taunting him. He can hear the birds chirping and the warmth of the sun kissing him. What a nice way to start the day, only if he's not facing a dilemma that's been eating him up since last night. Sleep was scarce and he was hosting tired eyes, a bit swollen from crying. Never considering himself as a cry baby and rare occasions which he spilled tears; Naruto decided that last night he made a record. He cried buckets because of _love. _It was so cliché but he can't find humour in it. For what happened the previous night might mark the ending of a friendship he worked so very hard for. An ending for a love affair that hasn't even started yet. An ending for his happily ever after with Sasuke.

Dragging his feet, he made his way towards the bathroom to start preparing for school. Looking at the mirror which reflects a face that lacks a happy demeanour, he sighed. It was a quick bath because he was running late, a late realization when he spared the clock for the time. He grabbed a pair of dark jeans, a round-neck orange shirt with a skull print and slipped his feet in his favourite sneakers. He flung his bag on his shoulder and head off to eat. Reaching the kitchen he dropped his bag in the chair, made breakfast that was composed of a couple of toast and a glass of orange juice. Not much to satisfy his appetite but appreciated than nothing. Within a blur of minutes he was already boarding the bus, making his way to school. He can't help but think again. It was all that he could do. How will he face Sasuke? For the record, he should not be the one to apologize. But who will? The raven who has a pride that can compete Mt. Everest's pinnacle or him, who didn't do anything but say what's on his mind? Both of them are too straightforward that they always clash. On every little thing, they fight. Those are small petty arguments, more on Sasuke teasing his stupidity to elicit loud reactions from him. He smiled. The happy times. This time they've gone too far. They stepped out from their comfort zone and touched a very _delicate_ issue. It's a taboo but Naruto forgot what's forbidden and what not the moment Sasuke has turned a blind eye in Itachi's behaviour. Maybe what really triggered him is his self-pity, realizing that the pale guy will never look at him the way he wanted to be looked at. But beyond everything, he can't bear the fact that he and Sasuke will fall apart in such way. There are so many things he wanted to say, so many emotions he wanted his love to feel and he wants himself to give them those. _I am so screwed because of this love. _Leaning on the window, staring at the scenery that passed before his eyes, he made his decision.

**|.|**

"Remind me again why you are sticking to me like a leech Kiba." Naruto irritably asked his brunette friend while they are at the lockers depositing stuffs and getting ready for their first period. The dog-lover has his arm draped on his shoulder making it hard to manoeuvre.

"Aw dude! Do you have to be so harsh? I'm just concerned. You look like shit. Tell me did you cry over the report? I told yah you should have stick with us. I know Sasuke won't be helping you anyway."

The blond scowled. At least his friend knows that he's been under the weather. Sighing, he offered a lame excuse.

"Jerk! I have finished my report, mind you. All of it is my hard work! And Sa.. Sasuke did help me to finish it. It was just when I got home, I watched this drama and can't help crying."

Kiba hollered his laugh and the smaller guy rolled his eyes. It's not as if he can tell this dense man how he feels, no matter how close they were.

"I feel you dude but that's _so_ girly." He felt him patting his head. He brushed the hands off him.

"Now that you know, mind leaving me?"

"Nah. I'll go with you to class. Who knows when you'll be crying again?" He teased and grinned.

"Do what you want!" and he slammed his locker.

His bright blue eyes were met by the onyx ones. Sasuke was leaning on his own locker and looking directly at the blond. Naruto opened his mouth to say something but words are elusive. The raven just stared at him with those dark pools that host no expressions before turning his back.

"Seems like Sasuke's in a foul mood. What did you do huh?"

"Shut up Kiba!" That was a close call. He was not yet ready to talk to the raven but is Sasuke still willing to hear out what he's going to say?

Just then, the bell rings.

"Calm down dude." The brunette raised his hands in surrender. He was eyeing Naruto in a concern and spoiled manner. "Let's get going now or we'll be late." He walked on ahead of the blond.

Naruto closed his eyes and smacked his head on the locker. He's so stupid! To take it out on Kiba and to be so preoccupied with Sasuke. Grudgingly, he went to his class. When he reached the room, he slipped inside and took his seat beside the guy who's dwelling his mind since last night. Without looking at the raven, he leaned to his left where Kiba is and whispered.

"'M sorry." He mumbled. Kiba snorted in reply. The bright guy bit his lip. He can't afford to be in awkward position with his closest friend too.

"You better treat me to lunch."

The answer was returned with a delighted smile. "Only if you want ramen!"

Kiba howled in laughter. He ruffled the blonde's hair and they shared a few happy moment. He didn't take notice of the raven watching them intently.

"If you two loud-mouth over there are finished chatting, mind focusing your attention on our lesson?" Their professor, Jiraiya, scolded both teens lightly.

"Yes, Sir!" The said guys tried to concentrate on their lecturer's class. Naruto momentarily forget all about Sasuke and how his heart aches.

**|.|**

The rest of the day flowed on smoothly. Sasuke was never pointedly avoiding Naruto yet he didn't make any effort to talk to him either. The blond decided that he'll approach the raven once the classes are over.

When the bell rang for the last time on that day, students swarmed the corridor, all in a hurry to get go home or attend to whatever they want to. Naruto lagged behind and refused Kiba and the others offer to him to play on the arcade.

He saw Sasuke organizing his things and he decided it was the perfect time to talk.

"Sasuke." He called the name with cautious and uncertainty. The guy stopped doing his thing but didn't acknowledge the blonds' call.

Naruto took it as a good response. He casually walked over Sasuke's side and settled in front of him.

"I'm sorry. I know I kind of push everything to you last night. I guess I was a bit tactless."

The shorter guy waited for an answer or even the slightest reaction. When a minute passed and no one opened their lips, Naruto concluded that the raven must be pissed of royally. He was about to turn back when he heard it.

"That wasn't just a bit dobe."

A smile cracked on the jovial face. Inside his whole being sighed with relief. So he's not being hated.

"Uh, I guess?" scratching the back of his head, Naruto took advantage of their made up and started explaining.

"Well you see, all I wanted to say is—"

A pale hand covered his mouth. _Holy_ _Shit!_ He smelled the usual musk on Sasuke's hand. It was both alluring and dizzying at the same time. He would like nothing more than taste that glorious soft skin right under his mouth! How he desire to lap his tongue on the pale skin and maybe nip as well. When he felt that he could no longer resist the temptation, he ripped the hand off his orifice. His inner self growled in disappointment and regret.

"What was that for you teme! I haven't finished talking yet!"

Sasuke shook his head. "I don't need to hear it Naruto. Leave that matter alone if you don't want to severe our friendship. You know how I stand in that issue and there's nothing that will change it. Ever."

He felt his heart fell on the floor, crashed and broken. If it's not strange to cry, he would do so in a heartbeat but Sasuke will find it odd.

"Is that so?" His voice cracked. He gulped and heaved a sigh.

He was being scrutinized under the intent gaze. Slowly, the raven answered without getting his look off him. "Yes and _you_ know it."

"Right. Well then, I'll be going ahead. I promised the guys that I'll be going with them." Without waiting for an answer, the blond managed to retrieve his bag and dashed off within seconds. He wanted to get out of there. He wanted to be out of Sasuke's stares. He's really promiscuous to expect that something will change. That Sasuke may at least be moved by all that he has said the previous night. It's like back to square one. He'll be playing the role of the good friend again, being straight and all.

**|.|**

Sasuke was walking his usual path to home. He can say he's relieved that he made up with Naruto. He doesn't want to admit it but seeing Naruto playfully interacting with Kiba ticked him off. Maybe it's possessiveness since he considers Naruto as his friends, his sole friend at that and knowing that the blond has other guys on him is not a pleasant thing for the raven. It's like he'll be taken from him which means he'll be losing the only person who tolerates his behaviour, although he won't ever be admitting the fact to anyone.

Last night was too much to handle. The blond doesn't know but without thinking he opened the wounds of his past. Narrow-minded or what, it doesn't matter. He can't and won't forgive his father. Not when the man cause him a lot of pain inside. He wanted for someone to feel the guilt, he want to vent his anger, he wants to justify all that has happened in his life and he can only do that by blaming his father, the one who caused it all. He won't let him in peace even if he's already dead. He knows he's acting childish, he should just let go of everything and be more unprejudiced but he can't do it.

He reached his flat and was surprised to discover that his door was unlocked. No one has the access unless—

"Welcome back little brother." On the threshold stood Itachi. His long black hair tied in a low ponytail that settled on his back. His eyes all the same with Sasuke, dark, deep and captivating were looking straight on his own. His lips are hosting a small smile which didn't reach his eyes. Sasuke knows within him that he should be mad at his older brother but like what he has said to Naruto, Itachi's the only one left to him. His only family. He stepped forward and was enveloped in a warm embrace, for a mere second. Itachi released him and beckoned him to get inside.

"So Sasuke, how are you doing?" He gracefully settled himself in the couch and crossed his legs. Sasuke chose to sit on the opposite chair.

"I'm fine, big brother. You don't have to keep on checking me."

Itachi waved a hand. "Nonsense. It's what older brothers do. Tell me, aren't you still convince on living with me? I can give you so much better than this."

A jaw tightened. "If better means I have to see you bring your escapades every day, then I wholeheartedly refuse."

"That's cruel, Sasuke-_kun_. You know I've got to have my share fun as well right? After all the hard work to keep our company flourishing on top."

"Right. Just to say, I'm capable of living alone so don't bother. Thank you for the offer."

The older guy hummed. "I won't give up that easily. Anyway, how is Naruto-kun doing?"

The question never came as a surprise. Itachi has the habit of asking Naruto's whereabouts since he saw the blond on his place a few months ago.

"He's fine."

Itachi raised a brow. Sasuke sighed. Two words aren't enough to satiate the question.

"We had a fight last night. Not physical, it's more on verbal." He looked at his older brother. What is it about Naruto that interests him so? Is Itachi engrossed with the blond _in that way?_ He mentally shook his head. Even so, Naruto is neither a bi nor a gay. He'll know right away if either's the case for him. There's no chance that Itachi can include his friend on the list.

"He was still on the issue of me hating father. I know he's concerned for me as a friend but it is one thing he can't put his nose on."

"Ah, I don't know why that kid keeps on bothering." Itachi nodded knowingly. "Perhaps it's not all about friendship Sasuke? After all, I can sense he's the same as I, maybe a more exclusive one?" He tilted his head a bit, thinking thoughtfully.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Oh nothing. Nothing at all. Don't get so worked up. I'll be staying the night. I have to attend a meeting in the district tomorrow and then I'm going back to my place. I'll be dropping by again sometime and I'm hoping that Naruto-kun will be here."

Without waiting for an answer, Itachi withdrew himself from Sasuke's sight and proceeded to the guest room. It was more like Itachi's room since Sasuke didn't let anyone stay over at his place to which the blond always complain. Maybe someday, he can let Naruto spend the night. Maybe. Just maybe.

* * *

**A/N: And done! I will be keeping up this length so please bear with me. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews [encouraging words and praises], same goes for those who have faved/alerted, as well to those who have read. *throws sweet kisses* **

**Please do review again. ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Let Me Love You**

A SasuNaru Yaoi fanfiction. Self edited. Might have a bit of OOC-ness.

**Disclaimer:** Not owning Naruto. Sasuke does. I'm just a lunatic who thinks that Itachi is my hubby.

**A/N: This chapter is more on the humorous side and friendship.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

Everything will be alright. The blond convinced himself. The fact that he can't still reason out to Sasuke is frustrating. The reality that he can't touch his heart is agonizing. The truth that he'll be always a friend is slowly eating his confidence. What more can he do? Is this the time that one tells himself that it's too much? That it's time to move on? Time to let go of the love he treasured and cherished? But he can't. Naruto just can't. For it means letting go of the closest person he has in his heart. And it will leave him at lost.

Naruto is never a quitter. It's not because he has the confidence, it's because he doesn't know how to, ever since he lost his parents. He realized he has no one to lean on and no one will offer a shoulder when he feels down. Being that, he learned and trained himself to be strong. Bearing the fact that he has to accept a loss will never be a feat in his life. In the predicament he's facing right now, he'll exercise once more how it is be a fighter. He can only see victory and a life together with Sasuke.

**|.|**

A new day has started. Naruto saw his friend-soon to be lover [he can dream of course] getting back from the lockers.

"Sasuke!" Dashing to the dark-haired guy, Naruto almost crashed himself on the hard body. He was able to catch himself before he toppled. The raven glared at him.

"Stupid."

"Teme!"

"Dobe."

"Cold-hearted bastard!"

"..Hn."

The blond rolled his eyes. Yes, he did recover in one night or forced to, for a better word. It's all back to square one. He prefers this set-up rather than letting go. Chose this scenario than ignoring and avoiding him. Who knows, with his unwavering love, his brimming hope and refusal to give up, the gods might bless him with what he wanted most: Sasuke's love. Well, maybe acceptances first, let's face it. With the raven's maddening loathing for homosexuals, just being near one, you can realize the horror it may cause him.

"I'm excited to hand our report to Kakashi-sensei later! You know how much effort I wasted, er, I exerted on this one!" Pride was gushing in his voice. It almost sounds like it's a final paper requirement but it's just another whim that their silver-haired lecturer handed them. It seems though that it made the loud boy worked hard, aside from every other thing that happened while and after he was done doing it.

"Hn. It's all because of me." The smug face of the taller guy made the smaller one scowled.

"No way! It was all due to my greatness! You were just keeping me awake!"

The Uchiha shook his head. No sense arguing with the blond. Everyone knows how stubborn he is. He's all willing to praise him though. There was so much time and effort that has been invested in their report and Naruto was all serious. Something that will never be expected from the blond.

"Dobe. Get inside and don't grip your paper too much. Kakashi-sensei will think that's trash."

"Damn!" He smoothened the document he has in his hands and went ahead mumbling to himself.

The rest of the day goes on as usual, with Naruto spending half of his time sleeping or wandering his mind off. He can't help it. The classes bore him to death! It was only because Sasuke's beside him that he can endure.

Finally, the last class for the day has arrived. The room was in its usual form. Seats were in disorder and the students are buzzing lively. Kiba was sitting in the armchair, chatting with Shikamaru and Shino, so it seems. Both guys were nodding to whatever the brunette was spouting. When he was fed off by their lack of response, he tried to find the single guy who has the same enthusiasm as him. Scanning the room, a couple of seats away from him, he spotted the blond talking to Sasuke and tackled him.

"Naruto! Here's the good guy! My partner in crime!"

"For Pete's sake Kiba! Stop saying that all the time! People will think we're always doing something stupid!"

"What?! It's the truth! Remember one time, we sneak at night and tried to peep at the couple who used to have sex on their back—"

The blond latched his hand on the dog-lover's mouth before he managed to finish off telling the tale. Yes, it's true. They lived not far from each other and there are plenty of times their foolishness brought them trouble. Kiba tried to bit in Naruto's hand which made the blond released him.

"Gross!" The smaller guy wiped his hand on his pants. "You dog! Biting your master!"

"Haha! You can never tame me!"

Sasuke was eyeing the interaction between the two loud friends. His curiosity was aroused. When he acknowledged to himself that he considers Naruto as his friend, he was convinced to admit that he doesn't know a single thing about him. He never cared to ask how his childhood was nor how he used to be before they met. It was all about the blond trying to reach him. All about Naruto, who despite being alone was selfless. It's a realization that hit him. He was presumptuous to say that Naruto regards him as a close comrade, when he's not making any effort to know him at all. Looking at the two guys who were now bickering in front of him, there and then he saw what friendship should have looked like. All that was between them are petty arguments and snide comments. He can never recall any incident when the two of them had fun, where he was laughing out loud. Guess it's not in him to be seen laughing carelessly or hanging out in some arcade, but surely, he should have shown even in the tiniest bit that he treasures his only friend.

It was only when Neji, who was trying to read a book in the quiet, but failing completely, chose to stand between the two happy-go-lucky guys that the fun fight broke off. He was scowling to one after the other before he took his seat back. Both were breathless and grinning like kids.

"Heh! You can never win against me dog-breath!" The blond arrogantly teased the brunette.

"Che! You just got lucky blondie!"

"You two, cut it out. Better get your asses on your seats before Kakashi-sensei had us do something troublesome again." Although Shikamaru never joined them, he was still amused every single time that the two decided to show their affection to each other. He lazily smirked when Kiba resumed his seat and Naruto took the chair on Sasuke's side. Before turning his back, the blond stuck his tongue out to the brunette which earned him some chuckles.

"Kiba doesn't want to admit it, but I'm better aren't I Sasuke? It shows right? Hah!"

"...I guess you are dobe."

Naruto momentarily froze and did not retaliate. It was the first time that the raven agreed with him. It's almost that he praised him too!

After some more seconds, "Are you for real?"

"I'm not. This is all your imagination."

What?! Did Sasuke just managed to play along with his joke? Naruto can't bear it anymore, he laughed really hard until he was crying.

"That's a good one, Sasuke! I never know you have sense of humour! Better be like that more often!"

"Hn. What was that Kiba was saying you two were doing before?"

"Oh that. It was nothing."

When the raven arched his eyebrows upward, the blond can only sigh.

Sasuke thought this might be a good place to start knowing off his friend.

"I don't think you want to hear this though, but if you insist. It was years ago. There was this couple that moved in the neighbourhood and you know people will talk and be friendly with them immediately. When they settled quite fine around, there was this rumour that spread. It was said that the couple are some kind of exhibitionist and that they were always shunned off wherever they live because of that. Kiba and I decided to take a look, just out of curiosity. So one night, we broke into their house and... You sure you want to hear it all out?"

Nods.

"Alright. So yeah, we saw them at the back of their house. We were directed in that direction because of the sounds, like moans and grunts. They were doing it, all naked, in the grass. They aren't giving any attention to anything at all. I'm sure with the noises they were making; everyone in their block would have heard them. After that, we stayed in the bushes for a while before we head home. That's it."

"Did you get a hard-on?"

"What?!"

Sasuke keeps on surprising him. What's with the raven today?

"Well— I think I... that's personal teme! I refuse to answer." He pretends to be offended and faced the other direction so as Sasuke won't see how the question affected him. More than getting a hard-on with that incident with Kiba, Sasuke asking him was stirring him more.

"Your reaction gave you off already dobe." The voice was laced with a hint of enjoyment.

Naruto blushed. He can feel the heat radiating off his face. Who wouldn't?! This was the first time they've talk that long about something that had happened with the blonde, the first time they didn't throw insults alone and the first time Sasuke asked him a personal question. Although he would have preferred it, if it isn't a sexual one.

"If you already know, then don't ask anymore, bastard!" Turning to face the raven, he was refusing to meet the dark orbs because of the fear of revealing his feeling just through his eyes.

"Hn. That's a natural reaction when you witness such incident. It would have been weird if you stayed there and didn't get aroused at all."

"Uh.. Maybe you're right. I guess that's just natural— anyway, stop with this! This is why I don't want to tell you about it."

"Why? I had a chance to make fun of you."

"Jerk!"

"Back at you."

"Ugh! Stupid Sasuke!"

"Uzumaki Naruto, if you regard Sasuke as stupid, I wonder where that will place you."

_Damn._

Naruto can only silently curse. Their silver-haired teacher was inside the room and caught him in such bad instant. When he looked at Sasuke, the raven was all smiling smugly at him.

_You really are stupid._ Sasuke mouthed and turned his gaze in front.

"Then, hand me your reports. I won't be accepting late." One by one the students stand and placed their finished work on the Sensei's table. When it was Naruto's turn, he jovially walked and proudly put his own work on top of the pile.

"Ah. You sure you did this Naruto?"

"Of course, Kakashi-sensei! Nothing less from the great me!"

"Your greatness shows." He was looking at the folded edges and the slightly crinkled paper. "Right. Back on your seat."

They spent a few minutes discussing lesson when Kakashi decided that they use the remaining time for self-study which earned him a couple of whistles and elated yells. He exited the room and left the horde of students on their own. The opportunity was not missed by Kiba who was beside Naruto the moment the teacher left them.

"Hey Naruto, come with us after class."

"Why? Arcade again?"

"Yeah! Come on! It's fun you know. You rarely join us."

"You know I have my part-time job."

"Today's your off!"

"It is? Oh hell yeah! I forgot! Count me in! Are we all going?" He looked inquiringly at the faces behind Kiba. Shikamaru and Shino merely inclined their heads. Choji grinned and munched on a chip and Neji answered for the rest.

"Yes. We all are so you better as well. Kiba here won't stop pestering us. We didn't go with him yesterday. This is like payback."

"You owe me guys!" The loud brunette smirked.

Naruto hesitantly looked at Sasuke. He wanted to ask the raven to go with them as well. Not for the reason that he wants to spend more time with him [maybe you can count it as one], but because he wishes that Sasuke enjoy. Also to be friends with some more people. Although they were classmates and they greet and talk with each other, Sasuke never really did bond with any of the guys.

Sasuke on the other hand was wondering. Naruto said yesterday that he'll be going with these guys. Well, it's simple as he didn't go with them. The blond was looking at him. He's not sure of Naruto knows it but his bright blue eyes are pleading almost to point that it's watery from tears. He figured out, he's weak to those eyes.

"Can I go as well?" The question was not directed to Naruto alone yet his eyes only remained focused on him. He noticed the expressions that passed those eyes. Bewilderment, disbelief, awe, happiness, triumph and relief. He grinned inside. Is it too much of a surprise that he wanted to go with them?

Everyone was caught unguarded. It was Shikamaru who was lazily leaning his head in the window that broke it.

"It's all good Uchiha." The others followed suit.

**|.|**

Most teenagers are coming in and out of the arcade. Others looked they have spent a great time while some looks crestfallen. Kiba lead the group to a favourite spot.

"Right guys! Let's play!"

"So what do you want us to play then?" Neji who was still unconvinced with the idea of spending his precious time in such rowdy place asked.

"I'm getting tired of video games. I want to try basketball. Just shooting in the loops. I actually want to beat my record. How many shots can I make in a minute?"

The guys stop themselves from rolling their eyes. Kiba is childish they all know that.

"Naruto dude. This time I'll make you eat dust!"

"I'm at a disadvantage here you mutt! I've never played basketball. Maybe once or twice when we were in high school for our PE but other than that I'm a complete noob."

"Before you two decide on something, I'm telling you now I won't be playing basketball. I'll head on to the other games around here. Who wants to join me?" the long-haired brunette looked around his friends.

"Guess I'm going with Neji." Choji answered.

"So am I." Shikamaru said. Shino inclined his head as well.

"Aw you guys! Basketball is fun!"

"I'd rather play it in the court than try some random kiddie shooting here." Neji marched off with the three following him.

"Guess that leaves the three of us! Sasuke, you play?"

"I'm not bad unlike someone here."

"Are you saying that I suck teme?"

"You're the one who said that."

"Watch me! I'm better than you!"

"Well, well, someone's asking for a game. Before that, let me teach you the basics my friends. You can't charge on the war without any weapons. Come on."

Kiba led the two in the corner where hoops were placed side by side. When he bought enough tokens, he went back to the two.

"Look at how I do it. The genius style." Snorts. "You both will plead me to teach you after. This is just free throw shooting. Watch and learn."

Although Kiba played in such raucous way, it's undeniable that he's good. He only missed a shot and made thirty in a minute.

"Awesome Kiba!" I didn't know there's a thing you're good at!" Naruto exclaimed and the brunette playfully punched his arm.

"Hah! Now, it's your turn to learn from the master. Sasuke, you said you play too. Mind giving us a show first?"

The raven followed suit. He shoots the ball with grace and finesse. His upper being worked out and he was breaking sweat as well. Naruto was amazed. Is there anything that Sasuke can't pull off?

"Man, you're good. You only missed four and made twenty-five." Kiba then asked the blond. "You wanna try first?"

The blond shrugged. "Sure." He positioned himself and started handling a ball. When the timer has started, with two hands gripping the round object, he throws it with all his might. The leather met not with the ring but the hard wall beside it and bounced back to the shooter. Naruto cursed and rubbed his head where the ball landed.

"Fuck!"

The brunette hollered in laughter which earned him a deadly glare. Sasuke on the other hand was smirking.

"Naruto! Not like that! You don't grip it too tightly. You use your dominant hand to shoot while the other supports. Also, you get the force not from the hands itself but from your shoulder and arm up to the wrist. Level your shoulder and then gather enough force. Measure the distance of the loop as well."

"Thanks sensei. I think I'll pass today." The less-talented baller withdraws from the booth.

"Geez! Are you giving up already? Here, I'll guide you. Get back your ass and grab a ball."

The blond grudgingly took a ball and face the ring once more. He felt Kiba positioned himself behind him. A large hand grabbed his right and adjusted his grip. He then felt his arms being lifted in an angle fit for shooting. The brunette was mouthing words in his ear. He knows Kiba doesn't have anything going in his mind but Naruto felt uneasy more so that Sasuke is looking at them.

The raven was watching silently. He's not keen on the idea of Kiba being all over Naruto. Their bodies are too much close for his liking. He thinks there's more body contact than what's needed. Kiba looks so comfortable touching the blond here and there. Is it really necessary that the brunette should talk directly over the others ear? When Kiba placed both of his hands on Naruto's own, their position now looks compromising. It was like the blond was being hugged from behind. With that, Sasuke made his move.

He pulled Kiba's hand from Naruto. "Move aside Inuzuka. I'll be the one to coach this dobe how to play." The onyx orbs were glistening with silent threat that the brown-haired guy backed off, now giving Sasuke the access to do what he was doing before.

Naruto can only watch in disbelief. Why did Sasuke decide on that? When he was that the pale guy was serious, more pressing issues popped in his mind. Will it be like how Kiba did? Will he feel the body of the raven on his own? Can he savour the warmth of that cadaver? Will he smell that sinfully addicting Sasuke whiff? Will his hands touch his and will he whisper as well?

_Ah shit! He's getting his hopes up again!_

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews and everything! I hope you liked this one even though it's more on the comical/light side. It was longer than I have planned. The little basketball trip was one of my own experiences when classes were cancelled before. :D**

**Review if you may please. ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Let Me Love You**

A SasuNaru Yaoi fanfiction. Self edited. Might have a bit of OOC-ness.

**Rated M** for some foul languages.

**Disclaimer:** Not owning Naruto. Sasuke does. I now own Itachi. He's printed on my shirt!

* * *

**Over and over, over and over, you make me fall for you.**

**Over and over, over and over, you don't even try to.**

-Over and Over by THREE DAYS GRACE

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**

People have a habit of assuming beyond the real meaning of their loved one's action. You know, the moment when you gave implication to what's really intended. In this case, Naruto isn't an exception for he momentarily thought that way but also drew the line on how far he can go.

"Ah. I don't really mind Kiba teaching me the loops, Sasuke." He uncertainly threw a glance towards the brunette. Naruto was trying to reason out to the raven. When Sasuke stepped between him and Kiba with that blazing look in his eyes, the blonde really wanted to take that as jealousy more than anything else. But his rationale crushed his daydream and pushed the idea behind Sasuke's act: the dislike of losing to someone.

"Man, this hard-headed guy here is too much to handle. I'm sure you'll get pissed off before he can even make a shot. You can never guess how many lumps in the head you might have the time he can make a goal." He grinned to the blonde who was having a look of someone constipated. On a more serious tone, he said with a straight face to the black-haired guy. "We both know you're a good baller Sasuke. No point trying to prove yourself as always."

Naruto's head snapped towards Kiba that he's surprised he didn't get his neck broken. What the hell is Kiba aiming at? Getting the raven mad?! And why is he acting that way like he's holding a grudge against Sasuke? Shit! Naruto wanted to retaliate and pass his friend's remark as a joke but Sasuke's expression already told him that the raven is fuming.

Standing in his full height, arms folded in his chest, he gave his undivided attention to the brunette. "Hn. What's this Inuzuka? You're better than me in basketball and yet you feel that I'm making too much of myself here? Is this what you call insecurity?" He said the words in a calm way but it was dangerously spitting venom.

Kiba furrowed his brows. He never liked Sasuke since the first day he saw this too arrogant son of a bitch; moreover when Naruto started attaching himself to the raven though Kiba never did give a reason for Naruto to know his feelings. He acts normal around him yet he feels threatened. Not in the way that he's losing a possession but a feeling that he's a losing a precious family. Naruto has been his friend since they were little and he was a witness when everything seems to fall for the blond. His family took him in until he was 16 when Naruto chose to live again on his own. They have been best friends for years and yet somehow he feels that there's still a barrier between them. Until this bastard arrived and Naruto acts like he and Sasuke knows each other longer than the blond knows him. He's not a child to be throwing tantrums but he feels that Sasuke is not a good influence for his friend. It was only because of Naruto that he's putting up with the raven.

Balling his fists, he yelled and lunged at the stoic guy standing before him _You bastard—_when the blond hurled the ball hard on their feet. It rebounded and made enough noise for the two guys to snap their attention back to the blonde.

"You two stop it. I don't know what the deal with this basketball is, but if it's causing irrelevant 'proving yourselves' then I don't want either of your help. We all went here to enjoy ourselves."

Both boys looked at Naruto and decided to forget what they are getting at but gazes locked in a battle. The raven chose to end it.

Sasuke casually threw the brunette a wary look before speaking to his friend. "Since this little trip seems to cause more trouble than it's worth, I should head home."

"Wh— But Sasuke, there's no need—"

His protest was held off by the tattooed guy. "If he wants to, you shouldn't stop him from doing so, Naruto. We should try some other stuff. I'm pretty sure the others have found more exciting games. Come on, let's go!" Wrapping his arm on the others shoulders, Naruto was dragged off in the opposite direction, away from Sasuke who looked like he's hurt. Naruto felt his heart cry out for the raven. He would have chosen to go home as well rather than letting Sasuke have that pained expression on his face. He can only plead with his eyes and he hope that it reached him.

When the two guys were out of his sight, Sasuke picked the ball that Naruto threw over and tossed it hard on the loop. He can't explain but he was really pissed off at what happened. The closeness between the brunette and the blonde, the anger he felt when Kiba was all over Naruto, the possessiveness over his friend and the disappointment that Naruto didn't chose to stay with him. _What stupidity is he thinking?_ Is he feeling jealous? What for? Because Naruto isn't his alone? That's a fact he knows way before so why the fuss now? He shook his head. Feeling its more foolishness to stay in that fucking arcade, he went to find the exit and stepped out of the establishment.

**|.|**

"Kiba! What the hell is that supposed to be?" Detaching himself from his friend, he forced the brunette to speak. "You better explain."

Naruto fiercely looked at the now snorting guy.

"It's clearly what it shows Naruto. That Sasuke is too full of himself. We know he's a genius and rich and handsome and blah, blah, blah. Is there a need to prove it to us? To you anyway? He's your friend remember?"

"I don't recall Sasuke acting like that Kiba. He was simply trying to offer help."

"Hah! Help? Don't fuck with me! You know what he's trying to do? He wants you to be wrapped around his fingers Naruto! He wants to show you that he can do everything so you can only be like some stupid dog wagging its tail for its master. He has too much control over you! Don't you think I didn't notice it? You're too much consumed on that guy!"

The blond was rendered speechless. Does it become like that? Has Sasuke become his point of existence? He refused to believe it. It's not like that at all.

"I don't know how you came up with that conclusion but that's not a nice thing to say Kiba. Sasuke doesn't think that way about me. I know he's not showy but I feel that he treats me as his friend and not some animal. Are you saying that I'm too gullible?"

"You can be stupid most of the time! I'm just concern for you! Everyone knows that Sasuke isn't the type to get close with guys! You know his family's history. He doesn't and he won't trust you. He won't give you any importance at all. You should stop hanging with him. There's nothing good that'll come out if you continue to stay by his side."

The blonde can't believe that he and his best buddy is having this fuck up argument. In the arcade of all places too! But he was shaken and upset by Kiba's words. So he was pitiful? Is that how Kiba saw him all this time when he was with the raven? He wants to cry. Even if Sasuke doesn't say it or show it, deep inside he knows that the raven cares for him in some way. He wants to believe in his feelings and not some outsider's 'astute' observation.

"This is my life! I choose to be with him and there's nothing you can do or say to change it! Fuck Kiba! Do you think I'm gonna let myself be treated like some fucking dogsbody?!" The blonde was huffing. His face red and tears are on the verge of falling.

"YES! BECAUSE I KNOW YOU LOVE HIM!"

And time stopped. Everything around them suddenly ceased to exist. The brunette although looks like he was shocked by his own words still has that defiance face. The blonde on the other hand was rooted on his spot. He might have forgotten to speak. His eyes wide, the bright blue eyes glossy and sporting a bewildered expression.

"I... I, Wha— Tha-that's.. You—" And like that, having the difficulty to even form words, Kiba understood.

"You always tell me that I'm dense and I'm too easy-going to notice serious matters but Naruto I have known you for years. I saw you laugh and cry. I know when you're hurt, disappointed, and mad even if you don't show it, even if you masked it with those jovial smiles of yours. You can never deceive me. And I care and love you as my own brother. When Sasuke came into your life, I know at once that he triggered something in you. That time I just thought that you're feeling pity for him because he lost his parents like you. But then, there's a change in your eyes. They soften every time you look at him. You care for him so much. You try so hard to please him that you even forget yourself and I just couldn't watch that. I feel like we're losing you, that I'm losing you."

Naruto can only watch his friend. Kiba was hurting as well, he knows it. He must have been feeling that way the same time that Naruto has fallen in love with Sasuke.

"Naruto, you know that Sasuke hates that kind of relationship. He detests homosexuals. How do you think will he react if he finds out that you love him? You'll be hated. He will never trust you anymore. He will avoid you like a plague. I don't want that. I don't want you to feel that way. That's why I'm telling you now that you should distance yourself. There are much more deserving man out there and they'll be lucky to be loved by you."

Naruto slid down. His knees can no longer support him. Kiba was at his side immediately.

"Hey, are you okay Naruto?" Concern flooded his voice.

The blonde has his head on his knees. He was crying. His body was shaking from self-pity, frustration and anger. He knows it. Damn! He knows all that Kiba have said before he even fell in love! But how do you stop yourself from falling? If he knows how to, he would have done everything to prevent himself from falling with Sasuke. But there's no way right? There's just no way, you just simply fall.

"I'm fine. I want to go home." The sound of the voice was breaking Kiba's heart. Shit! He didn't plan it to be like this. He would have talk about this issue with Naruto in a different way but things got out of hand.

"Alright. I'm taking you home. No buts." He firmly said when the blonde looks like he'll disagree.

Supporting Naruto to stand on his feet again, they head home. When they reached the blonde's apartment, he was having second thoughts about leaving him. Reading what's on his mind, Naruto said "I'm going to be fine. I totally understand where you're coming from Kiba. Trust me, I know. We've been together for so long right? But please, let me have some time alone. I will talk to you, that's for sure."

"Okay. Call me if anything happens. Naruto, I'll always be here for you. Please don't forget that."

"I know. Thanks Kiba." The blond opened the door and went inside. He heard the footsteps outside before it died indicating that the brunette was nowhere near his house. He didn't bother to change his clothes. He even ignored ramen that was neatly arranged on his table. There's no space for dinner in his mind. He only removed his sneakers before he plopped himself on the bed, face down.

His thoughts are in chaos mostly because of everything Kiba has said. His confession of knowing Naruto being in love with Sasuke came off as a big blow. If someone as dense like him knows it, then it's not impossible that the raven might figure out his feelings sooner than later.

_Goddamn it!_

After his recent quarrel with the raven and then this? What should he do? Should he take Kiba's suggestion and avoid Sasuke from now on? But Sasuke's been changing lately. Naruto can feel that the raven was trying hard to connect with him. It's a proof that Sasuke acknowledges their friendship and for Naruto it's a good sign. A starting point for his journey to love. But now, the conversation he had with Kiba kept on playing over his head. His friend has a valid argument; he can't deny that for he knows it himself. The problem now is, he must take precautions not to reveal his feelings and it's hard as hell to do that!

God help him for he can't think anymore. Closing his eyes, he prayed that he find the answers on his dreams.

* * *

A/N:** Thank you, thank you for all your wonderful responses: reviews/faves/alerts and those that have read this fic. It made me update faster than planned. Hope you liked this chapter even if it's more on the angst/drama side.**

**Please indulge me again. ^^/**


	6. Chapter 6

**Let Me Love You**

A SasuNaru Yaoi fanfiction. Self edited. Might have a bit of OOC-ness and rated** M** for some series of foul languages.

**Disclaimer:** Sasuke still owns Naruto and I can attest to that. Itachi however is mine given that he's letting me violate him in my dreams. I'm thinking of getting my claim over Gaara too. All in my dreams, yes.

* * *

**I'll be the one who's gonna find you. **

**I'll be the one who's gonna guide you.**

-Whispers in the Dark by SKILLET

* * *

**CHAPTER 6**

It's an unheard thing for anyone to be a witness of Naruto's saddened face. The blonde who's widely popular for being boisterous and energetic was now hosting a dejected appearance. It's strange and leaves a feeling of gloom yet no one has the courage to approach him and so they left the matter to deal with by its own hoping that it will cease after a few days.

Naruto's prayers weren't heard. His dreams didn't offer any solution to his problem. He can only rely on his feelings and judgment to be able to deal with things. Kiba was cautious around him that he can taste his friend's uneasiness. When he arrived at school the following day after the 'arcade incident', the brunette's first words were of concern and anxiety. The blond knows that both of them are quite apprehensive to touch the topic that will open to a deeper sharing of thoughts and feelings. He was not ready to go all over it again. The matter with Kiba was actually taking a backseat. Naruto was more bothered about Sasuke. The raven was obviously ignoring Kiba, not that he gave the other any interest before but now it was more of him emitting dark aura and resentment towards the brunette's direction. Naruto has to put up with that for days. He feels like both guys are competing over him. Kiba, as his friend was concerned for his welfare and Sasuke, what about Sasuke? Friendship as well? Jealousy perhaps? Can he push it, how about possessiveness or _love_? He snorted. Yeah right.

Another day to deal with the said situation. He's getting tired and infuriated about it. He's about to snap.

"Naruto!"

That voice. The over energetic tone of the dog-lover. He doesn't know if that tone has taken notch up but it sounds something different.

He rolled his eyes before replying. "Dog breath."

"Tch. How cold. Come on, cheer up! Have you heard of the ramen stand that opened yesterday? It was only a few blocks from here."

"Of course I know about that! They were giving out flyers! I wanted to come on their opening day because I heard that if you can eat ten bowls it'll be free of charge! I wonder how if I consume twenty? Will they pay me for the additional ten that I've eaten?" He grinned. It was really a pity that he wasn't able to come. He was still in his part-time job.

"Well, let's see about that! How about I treat you to Ichiraku?"

"That's the name of that ramen shop right? What's the occasion? You're so stingy when it comes on giving me a treat." He eyed his friend suspiciously. "Are you planning something?

"Dumbass!" The blonde earned a smack on the back of his head. He scowled at the taller guy.

"Just come with me. You don't have your part-time today right?"

The blonde sighed. "Unfortunately. The store manager hired a full-time employee so my time was cut-off. I only work three days a week. I need to find another job."

"Nah. I think that's better so you can focus more on your studies. Although I doubt if you can improve your grades even if you do have more time."

"Fuck you Kiba! Are you saying I'm dumb?"

"Hah! I didn't. You said it yourself!"

He flashed a dirty finger on his friend who laughed ecstatically. "So, you coming or not?"

Well aware that Sasuke's just beside him all the time he was talking with Kiba, Naruto stole a discreet glance on the raven. As expected, there was that expressionless face. The pale guy was reading a book for their next class which is History. He felt disappointed inside. Guess the silent war between his two friends is still ongoing.

The professor arrived before he can answer.

"Get back on your seats kids. We have some reminiscing to do once more." Groans. "Show more enthusiasm." Asuma-Sensei asked them to get their books.

"Tell me your decision before the classes ends!" Kiba said before he settled himself in place.

He nodded and resumed his seat. He leaned towards his right and whispered. "Sasuke, you wanna join us? Ichiraku's famous for serving the best ramen in the whole world! You won't be disappointed once you have a taste of it. Then you'll say that ramen is the most delicious thing ever created!"

"Dobe. I am not interested in ramen. That stuff won't do your body any good. Anyway, I heard you're going with Inuzuka. Why invite me along?"

"Eh, you heard that?"

"With your voices, I bet the entire class knew what you're up to."

"Is that so? Guess you won't be coming then."

"Hn."

There was silence. Naruto doesn't want their conversation to just end there.

"Sasuke, about what happened with Kiba before, are you still mad about it?"

The raven faced the blonde. His eyes directly looking at the bright blue eyes. He sighed.

"It's not a big deal Naruto. I don't hold a grudge over what Inuzuka said. I am, more or less, used to it."

"Then, why do you still treat him coldly?"

"Hn. I wonder." He refused to offer more and settled himself facing the front. In his left, Naruto was still waiting. He won't be giving him anything else because he himself doesn't exactly know the reason why he was pissed off, aside from the fact that his pride was hurt a bit. He was slowly walking outside of his comfort zone. Getting attached to the blond more than he likes and he knows it's a dangerous thing. Yet he can't allow himself to just idly look while Naruto is getting dragged off by Kiba here and there. Inuzuka doesn't own Naruto and as much as he wants to protect and show concern for him, Sasuke feels that the brunette is manipulating the blonde more than necessary.

The absence of explanation from Sasuke marks that the chat was over. Naruto dropped his head on the armchair with his arms folded to carry the weight. He wants to spend time with Sasuke but there were no opportunities. All that they had the last few days were small chats. He wasn't even asked by the raven to walk home with him. If only Sasuke takes the initiative to invite him. He would gladly concede in a heartbeat.

Asuma-Sensei was discussing the history of their country. How the invaders managed to incorporate their own culture with their nation and how it brought development and positive outcome for both parties. Naruto was never fond of history. Recalling past incidents that doesn't have anything to do with him is pointless from his point of view.

His attention was stirred when Sasuke was called by Asuma to answer his question. He gave his response with such eloquence and much detail that even their professor nodded appreciatively. The raven offered more information than what was needed but it was all essential. Like that, Naruto's admiration for the raven gushed inside of him. When Sasuke finished he casually looked in Kiba's direction and the blond can make out the satisfied smirk that he gave the brunette. Oh damn! He never thought Sasuke can be so childish! He glanced at Kiba and the reaction he saw was even more childish. Kiba was narrowing his eyes and growling at the raven's direction. Really! And people call him silly. He shook his head. Are they still on the war of 'proving yourself'?

The classes were almost over for the day. He was excited to taste the ramen in Ichiraku's. He's hoping Kiba doesn't change his mind. The brunette knows his monstrous appetite so he better get his wallet ready. Grinning to himself he glanced towards his friend who felt his gaze and grinned back. It was like they can both read each other's minds. The brunette then carried on with his chat with Neji and Shikamaru. Just as when he's getting ready, Sasuke spoke.

"Dobe. Would you like to hang out in my place?"

Dumbfounded, he pinched his cheek.

"Ow!"

"Dobe." A slightly amused face of Sasuke greeted Naruto's watery eyes.

"Did you just invite me to your place? Ne Sasuke, are you alright? Any occasion I missed? Or is tomorrow the end of the world?" The blonde was still unable to believe what the Uchiha has said.

"Moron. If you don't want to, just say no and stop uttering senseless things."

"Hey! I didn't say that I don't want to. Yes please. Let me stay in your place again! Are we going? What's taking you so long Sasuke? Come on!"

The raven rolled his eyes mentally. Expect Naruto to act like this.

"In case you're not aware, we _are_ still in class. So sit back. Just because Kakashi-Sensei chose to read some stupid perverted book doesn't mean we can dismiss ourselves."

"Oh shit. He's still here, yeah? Damn. Wish he'll leave soon."

As if his plea was heard, the silver-haired professor stood and went off the room whilst reading a book with his left hand. His right one waved on the students which meant that the class is over.

"Hell yeah! Are we going then?"

"I think we have a little problem." Was the raven's reply.

"What? What is it?"

The Uchiha glanced at the figure that was coming over. Kiba was now approaching them, more specifically Naruto. Sasuke was spared a glare.

"Blondie, come on. Your ramen's waiting for you. Let's go!"

The excitement that was etched on Naruto's face change dramatically to horror. How stupid can he get?! Kiba already invited him to Ichiraku! Shit! Now he's screwed. But wait, he didn't agree yet, did he?

"Uhmm. Kiba. Ah, can I pass for today?"

"WHY?! This is a golden opportunity and you're letting it pass?! There won't be a next time Naruto! I'm telling you."

The smaller guy bit his lower lip.

"Well, you see... Sasuke invited me to hang out in his place. Wait Kiba—!"

The brunette turned his back on him and started walking off the moment the raven's name came out of his lips. Sasuke can only watch in fascination. He was actually testing who Naruto will choose. And lucky him, he's the chosen one. He smirked. _Take that Inuzuka!_

"I don't mind if you come with him though. He invited you first and I know you love ramen." Feinting indifference though his inner self was smiling, the Uchiha looked at the blonde who has both troubled and agitated expressions on his face.

"Don't worry. Kiba's acting like that because we haven't eaten over something for a while. I just have to use my charms again." He grinned at the raven but threw an uncertain glance over the brunette who was packing his things with force before leaving the room not looking at Naruto. Shaking his head he made his way out as well with the raven behind him.

_I don't doubt that he'll fall for your antics. If you're gonna use those bright blue eyes of yours to plead for you I don't think Inuzuka can resist. You're adorable. _Sasuke thought over himself and he did a double take. What was that again? Did he just say that Naruto was adorable? A guy and his friend? He narrowed his eyes. That reaction is not right and unacceptable from him. Borrowing Shikamaru's favourite word, he thought of it as troublesome. _Troublesome, indeed._

**|.|**

"So what's the occasion? It's not like you to invite me here unless I push myself on you till you give up." The blonde was comfortably sitting on the couch in Sasuke's living room. He was eating some cookies that he ransacked over the fridge despite the owner's protest.

The raven shrugged. He can never tell that it was a last minute decision on whim. Placing the tray of juice for both of them, he plopped beside the blonde.

"Itachi's coming over."

Coughing violently, Naruto looked at Sasuke. Shit! He's gonna see Itachi! He's not really good around the older Uchiha. Aside from the fact that Itachi's a bi and might figure out Naruto's feeling for Sasuke, Itachi acts too cosy around him that it makes him rather troubled. He's not being marked right? Naruto actually feels scared with the fact that the Uchihas look so similar. Though he knows that he loves Sasuke, what if Itachi shows him interest? Will he give into temptation? Now that he's almost reaching his limit. He wants to touch Sasuke, he wants to feel him and love him but he's holding himself and he's been holding it for so long. He's a guy, he has needs and... he's thinking stupidly again! Goddamn! His love is not that superficial. His love for the raven goes beyond physical needs. And he can pleasure himself without anyone's help. His hands are enough and Sasuke's image playing in his mind is all that he needs. He must not be thinking too much over Itachi. Right. It's no trouble. Not at all.

Clearing his throat he said. "Is that so? I thought he's busy to even come over here?"

"Yes, he's always busy but he finds time to drop by. He's was here last week and he even asked how you have been."

"Hmm. Did he really?"

"Hn."

"Anyway, let's watch some movie or play some games!"

"But I'll be the one to pick what we're watching."

The blonde rolled his eyes. Sasuke's choice of movies bore him. It was either biography, geography, technology and everything that defines boring in his dictionary.

"Are you planning on getting me asleep?"

"Your choice is plain stupid dobe. So I'm going to make the decision. This is my house by the way, in case you forgot that."

Snorting and grabbing another cookie, he said "Right, Mr. Owner. I humbly leave you to decide for us." As an afterthought, he added, "Teme." What he saw nearly made him faint on the couch. Sasuke laughed. It was gone even before he can comment of it. It was momentary yes, but all the same it made his heart skipped a beat. Oh how the angels loved him! His heart did a somersault.

**|.|**

Naruto was drooling and his head kept falling on Sasuke's shoulder. Once in a while the raven will push him off but it only made things worse, for the blonde's entire weight falls on Sasuke. They were watching Angels and Demons which Sasuke finds so thrilling and captivating. He had read the book and it was superb. The film was just as explosive. He can't understand why the Naruto can't appreciate it. He was about to make another push when he heard someone knocking. Must be Itachi. He settled Naruto on the couch to make him comfortable. He has no choice but to let him doze off. He then approached the door and wrenched it open. Standing outside was his brother in crisp suit, dignified, respectable and imposing.

"Sasuke-kun." As always, Itachi hugged him.

"Big brother. I take it that you've finished attending to your business?"

Both raven stepped inside. The older removed his coat and hang it. He then stretched his neck using his hand and spoke in an exhausted voice.

"Yes. It took me a while to settle the dispute in one of our offices. I can't leave Kisame to handle it all. So how are you? How's schoo—"

His eyes spotted a blonde curled in the couch. Without thinking of what he's doing, he quietly approached the figure. He kneeled on the carpet and looked over the sleeping face.

"So Naruto-kun is here. Why is he sleeping Sasuke?" He inquired at Sasuke without looking. He was fixated on the younger guy. The eyes closed and the eyelashes resting just below, the tanned skin, the whisker-like scars, cute little nose and the luscious lips. Oh my. He's really fascinated with this adorable little kitty. Just then, the blonde purred and Itachi had the longing to grab him and take him to bed.

"We were watching a movie and I bet it got him drowsy. He's not really good at keeping up with my preference." He was observing his brother intently. Itachi must really like Naruto, he guessed. No he's sure of it. If it's brotherly love or something else, he didn't bother to ponder, just as long as he doesn't do anything unnecessary.

"Oh. It's just like him right? So cute." The older Uchiha stand and settled himself on one of the seats not occupied. He closed his eyes and removed his tie.

"I'll go and get you tea."

He cracked an eye open to Sasuke. "Yes please, little brother."

When Sasuke was out of sight, Itachi once again laid his eyes on the blonde. Truly, Sasuke was dense, something he didn't expect from his brother. He's sharp on everything except for love. Or maybe he knew but doesn't accept such fact even if it's staring at his face. So his little brother still holds that grudge against homos and the relationship between them. He chuckled. But the littlest Uchiha doesn't hate his big brother. He must resent Itachi's actions but he still regards him as family. Ah, his little one is so complicated. What can he do? He loves him and he doesn't want Sasuke to be like this. He must learn to understand such circumstanced is part of the society he's living in and who knows, maybe it's another guy who can cure him. His attention was caught by Naruto who was saying something even though his eyes were closed.

"Naru-chan, can you get any more lovable? Sleep-talking huh. Let's see what you are saying." Rising from his position he hovered over the sleeping guy. He can't make out the words. They were whispered that it's almost inaudible. Bending over the lips of the blond, he slightly inclined his head so that he can hear properly.

"...you... Sasuke... Hmmm. Sas- Sasuke.. I... Love... You... ove... ou... Saske."

Naruto was murmuring the same thing over and over. His voice even though it was soft was laced with feelings. Overflowing that it was overwhelming Itachi. Wonderful. He found his answer already. He briefly stopped moving.

Another gaze. Another stare and very slowly he descended his lips unto the being below him. He brushed his lips ever so slightly over Naruto's delicious-looking orifice. The blonde sighed. Withdrawing a little, waiting for the blonde to react, Itachi stay still but no angry outburst came.

_Still sleeping huh._

He leaned again, this time he licked the upper lip and about to suck on it when he heard a noise. Turning around, he saw Sasuke staring at the scene before him, wide-eyed and lips parted. The cup of tea now shattered on his feet, the liquid staining the carpet.

Beside him, Naruto stirred and bolted up. He was confused to see Itachi close to him and Sasuke hosting an expression like he witnessed a crime plus the broken piece of ceramic on his feet.

_What the fucking hell just happened?!_

* * *

**A/N: My gratitude towards those who reviewed/read/favourite/alerted this story. I unintentionally made it longer again. You like it that way right? *grins* Though is it such a cliffie?**

**Yes, your thoughts on the chapter? Spoil me please. ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Let Me Love You**

A SasuNaru Yaoi fanfiction. Self edited. Might have a bit of OOC-ness and same rating for some series of foul languages.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto and never will. Itachi however begs me to own all of him. Who am I to refuse my hubby?

* * *

**'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all.**

**-PAIN by THREE DAYS GRACE**

* * *

**CHAPTER 7**

Both Uchihas engaged in a battle of exchanging glares. Neither wishes to lose in the game, but then the older one chuckled and broke the eye contact. He was shaking his head when he stood up. The younger was left glowering.

"Little brother, I never thought you're clumsy. You might want to clean up that mess before the tea stains your carpet."

The younger Uchiha withdrew himself and head towards the kitchen without a word.

"Let me help, Sasuke!" Not waiting for an answer, the blonde jumped off from the couch but not before throwing an uncertain and puzzled look at the handsome and older Uchiha. Itachi was then left in solitude.

"Oh my. Did Sasuke saw that?" Feeling amused with everyone's reaction, he sat on vacated couch and leaned his head back. "Ah. I can get used to this." With that, his lips broke in a smile that promises there's more to come.

**|.|**

"You're fine right Sasuke? You didn't hurt yourself? What were you thinking dropping that cup! That's quite clumsy of you." Naruto was behind Sasuke while the latter was looking for some dustpan and broom to collect the broken pieces.

"You're the one to talk. Dobe."

"Teme! I'm just concern." When the blonde saw that the raven already found the materials he said "I'll go and clean that muddle." He stretched his hands, asking for Sasuke to hand him the cleaning equipments.

"No. It was my fault. I'll do it."

"Sheesh! Don't be shy now! It's better if I do it. Are you forgetting I'm used on cleaning stuffs?"

"Yeah. That's why your own place is a mess itself." Sasuke scornfully said.

"That's because I don't have enough time! And I do clean once a week just you know." Indignantly, Naruto felt that he has to prove himself to the raven. Yes, his house is kind of not really clean but it's not as if trashes are over the place.

"Hn. I'll let you do it then if you insist. But first tell me something."

Naruto raised his brows. What could it be?

"Did Itachi tried to do something?"

His brows furrowed, followed by an outburst.

"What?!"

It's all because he's an Uchiha that Sasuke managed not to roll his eyes. He wanted to know why Itachi kissed Naruto. Is there something between them? But based on this dobe's reaction, what happened might be just one of his brother's antic and Naruto didn't even react on that. Why?

"I don't have to repeat myself. Just answer."

"You're so stupid Sasuke! I didn't even know that your brother was here already. I think I've fallen asleep the moment that movie started and all I can hear was foreign language! I was quite surprised to see him beside me and you standing like an idiot beside that broken cup. You didn't bother to wake me up. What will your brother think of me now? Geez. Then tell me, did Itachi do _something _while I was sleeping?"

Sasuke sighed in relief and it surprised him. So he was holding his breath while waiting for the blonde's answer. Did he fear that Itachi and Naruto have something special between them? He's pleased with the reply he received. He sniggered. He'll deal with Itachi later.

"What was that for?! Did he poke me or maybe he saw I'm drooling?"

"Moron. Just clean up while I prepare a new cup."

Mumbling to himself, Naruto didn't push it more. He saw Itachi in the couch with his eyes closed. He really looks like Sasuke but Sasuke is more handsome. He giggled before starting to clean up. He was about to finish when Itachi spoke that nearly made him jump.

"Naruto-kun. Why are you the one cleaning that up? Where's Sasuke?" He slowly approached the blond and crouched beside him.

"Ah... Sasuke's making you a new cup." Without looking at the dark orbs Naruto picked a particularly big piece of jagged glass and because the other's presence makes him uncomfortable he cut himself. His thumb was now bleeding.

"Ow!" Without a thought he sucked on the bleeding finger.

Itachi was mesmerized with the scene before him. The blonde looks too concentrated on making the bleeding stop. He continued sucking and lapping at the wound and he totally ignored Itachi!

"That looks delicious Naruto-kun. Will you let me have a taste?"

The blonde's head snapped on the man beside him and not realizing what the raven was talking about, he only managed to confused.

The adult laugh quietly, amusement dancing in his eyes. "I meant this." Grabbing the hand of Naruto, his lips moved closer to the finger that has a cut. He glanced at the tanned face and almost chuckled at the expression that showed there: the lost and troubled look. He smiled seductively before focusing once more on the digit where blood still flows.

_Ah, I bet Naruto tastes good. _

Just before the lips made contact with the finger, a voice boomed over them.

"Big brother. What the _hell _are you doing?" It was calm, but underlying the tone was threat. His gaze solely directed at his blood relative.

"Nothing." Itachi let go of the hand and drew himself up. Naruto did the same. He was still in daze but thankfully Sasuke came up before something happened. "I was just helping Naruto-kun here in attending to his wound."

"What? By licking and sucking it?" The sarcasm can't be mistaken.

"Well yes."

"Are you not aware of antiseptic and band-aid?" He didn't wait for a reply. He glanced at the blonde. "You really are stupid. I thought you're good at cleaning. What the hell's with getting a cut? Go to the bathroom and help yourself in the medicine cabinet. I suppose you can attend to your own wound."

Feeling a bit scared and humiliated, Naruto dashed towards the direction of the bathroom.

When it was the Uchihas left, the younger one went straight to the point.

"What the fuck are you planning Itachi?"

Inclining his head, the raven who was asked merely shrugged.

"Answer me."

"Why do I have to explain myself to you _Sasuke? _As far as I know you never wanted to have anything to do with my things, especially my _relationships._ Or did you change your mind? Perhaps you're the same as me now or more _like father_?" He sneered and challenged the younger guy.

Like a gun with the triggered pull, Sasuke snapped and lunged at his brother. They stumbled on the ground. He was gripping Itachi's suit hard that it's crumpled to the point of being torn. Sasuke was breathing hard on his brother's face, his eyes blazing. "Don't you fucking dare say that! I am neither like you nor father!"

The onyx eyes of Itachi bore no feelings. He pushed his brother off him. With his strength, even if Sasuke's fired up with his rage, he still managed to throw the younger one a few distance from him. He fixed himself.

"You made yourself clear Sasuke. I just do hope you can stay true to your words. On the other hand though, you might want to tone down that possessiveness of yours over Naruto-kun or that cute little fox will interpret it the wrong way."

The hatred towards his brother was boiling inside the younger raven. Is Itachi trying to say that he's acting way too strange that the blonde might take it as homo-ish? "What the fuck are you saying? Don't group us with you Itachi. Despite the fact that Naruto's stupid he won't be thinking of it as any crap that you're spouting. He knows that I hate homos."

"Let's put it this way then. Just for the instance that you found that Naruto-kun is gay, what would you do little brother?"

"...I... You're impossible!" Sasuke can't imagine why his brother is asking him such things. It's troubling; he has to admit because he never stopped to think about the instance that the blonde is gay. "There's no way that he's gay. I'll know it right away if he's one."

Itachi chose to not speak for a moment. He was deep in thoughts. It's only a hunch but he's never wrong before on figuring out a person, their character or sexuality at that. "You didn't answer the question, Sasuke. What if Naruto _is_ gay?"

"You're so annoying. Why are you so interested about such hypothetical issue?"

"Aren't you?"

"Damn Itachi! What's in it for you if Naruto's gay?"

"Now, that's a good question little brother. Let's see. If Naruto-kun is gay, I would make my move and make him mi—"

"You wouldn't dare!"

The older raven laughed. "Why not? Supposing he likes men, that will give me a fair chance to have him right? Although he looks reserved I bet Naruto-kun wants someone who'll take care and love him. He's been alone for so long and I want him to be happy. Do you not realize how adorable he is? It always stirs up my protective and _possessive_ instinct."

Sasuke was speechless. What his brother said are all right. _But_, doesn't that mean that Naruto's betraying him all this time? He was lying to Sasuke. He was pretending to be someone else, someone that Sasuke hates. The blond knows his stand on gays and he was his friend. He groaned. He was so absorbed by the hate that starts forming inside of him when he realized that this was all theoretical. He laughed inside. How stupid of him! There's really no way that Naruto's gay and Itachi can take his sweet time imagining things.

"I don't give a damn about your feelings because foremost, Naruto _isn't_ a homo and neither a bi. So I suggest you keep dreaming on bed, big brother."

The older raven snickered. "So adamant, little brother."

"Naruto will never betray me. He's the only one whom I trust and can depend on. Whatever you say will change nothing. He's not gay and never will be because the time he turns into one, that'll be the time that he cease to exist in my life. "

"How ardent Sasuke." Itachi then inclined his head and his gaze drew past the little raven. "Well Naruto, you heard my foolish little brother."

Turning around, Sasuke saw Naruto standing a few meters from him. He didn't hear the blonde approaching. The energetic guy looked at Sasuke. His eyes are boring into him as if he hurt him.

"Yes, I heard him loud and clear. Uh, I tended to my wound so I'll be heading home now." Without waiting for a response he grabbed his bag before facing Sasuke.

"Thanks. See you at school." He looked at the oldest guy. "Itachi." With a nod he turned his back on the Uchihas. When the sound of the door clicked, a fuming Sasuke said, "You planned that right Itachi?"

"Even if I did, doesn't that make things easier for you? I know you made yourself clear about this matter but Naruto must hear those things, after all if you believe he's not gay, this won't affect you or him and your relationship as well. Give my regards to Naruto-kun. Tell him I'm always available whenever he wants to talk. Well then, I'm quite tired and want to rest now." He turned on his heel and head towards his room.

The younger Uchiha combed his hair with his fingers. _Fuck!_ Did he go overboard? Did he react too much? Why did he say such things? Why Naruto looked hurt? But Itachi's right, that won't affect their friendship for they were straight. Then again, why is he so affected with what Itachi will do to Naruto? This has been bugging him for a while now. Itachi can choose whomever he wants and Naruto as well, but he's not bi or gay as far as he knew. What if he is and hit it off with Itachi? Will he still be an exception just because of his brother? Can he still treat him the same? Oh god. His trail of thoughts is getting dangerous. The image of Itachi kissing Naruto flashed before his eyes. He clenched his fists. The thought only managed to anger him for unknown reasons.

_I should talk to Naruto about this tomorrow._

* * *

A/N: Spoiler: Sai will have his part but not soon, like after a couple of chapters more or so. Some other characters might show up. I have already thought most of what will happen in the story and there's a **LOT** fellas. You just don't know that I'm almost delirious with excitement when I was writing the overview of how this fic will progress that I didn't even notice that my playlist has ended. It was like everything was blocked off whenever I'm in my little SasuNaru world. I'll try to update regularly [not making any promises], that being 4-5 days or a week at the most. So please stay with me till the end!

**I think I was a bit redundant on some things in this chapter. Gomen. Anyway, thank you as always for the support. You guys keep me boosted. Come on, indulge me more! ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Let Me Love You**

A SasuNaru Yaoi fanfiction. Self edited. Some OOC-ness and M rating for a tad series of foul languages.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto's not mine. Not even for a damn second. *Looks at my hand, entwined with a pale and warm one.* Itachi's mine, even his little brother says so.

* * *

**What hurts the most is being so close. **

**And having so much to say and watching you walk away.**

**-**What Hurts the Most by RASCAL FLATTS

* * *

**CHAPTER 8**

Naruto have always thought that the loss of his parents was the most devastating thing he'll ever experience. As if he was dying inside which was worse than dying literally. But what happened last night proved his theory erroneous. What went wrong? He was ecstatic when Sasuke invited him over. He was again teased for being such a klutz. He was having a good time until he heard those words. Within a few seconds, his world came crashing down on him. His dreams shattered. His happily ever after faded before his eyes. He has always known that he'll be having a hard time to get Sasuke's love. He has always known that he was dealing with such a risky game. He has always believed that he can _change_ Sasuke. Yet what happened was a proof that he thought wrong, he was very much so mistaken indeed. He cried and cried. What else can he do? If the only person you have ever loved said that you're going to be shunned from his life just because you happen to love him, won't you do the same? Won't you shed tears? Won't you curse? Won't you regret it? If he can only teach his heart and choose a much less difficult person to love, he would have done it. But Sasuke stirs him up. His feelings for the raven is so strong that it fuels him to live another day. Now, can he still look forward for the sun to shine and pretend once more that he heard nothing?

Dragging his feet along the corridor means that the blond successfully managed to come to school. He was feeling so depressed that he wanted to camp under his blankets and spend days being hermit. That's too cliché. He still has his life, his education which he promised his parents and himself that he will finish up not because it was a forced responsibility but because he wants to make something out of himself. He has his job, his friends. _Oh damn! What would have Kiba said if he knew what happened?_

Upon reaching the lockers, he nearly made a 180 degree turn because he saw the familiar hairstyle of a certain raven. _How lucky can I get? _Trying to make his presence less known, he carefully approached his own metal box. He was about to lock it after effectively depositing his things without noise when he heard that voice.

"Dobe."

Grimacing to himself, the blond looked at the obsidian eyes. They were so dark and deep and he was feeling hypnotized over again, almost overlooking the fact that he's supposed to feel distant. Gathering all his will, he was able to find his voice.

"Teme."

"I want to talk to you." Pause. "About what happened last night."

_Ba-dump._

"Eh? I don't remember anything worth chatting for that happened _last _night." Naruto chose to act nonchalantly.

"Oh? I'm surprised. You're not making a big deal out of it. I thought you would run your mouth off to me first thing in the morning."

"Bastard! What are you taking me for?!"

"Nothing that you're not aware of. Still, I want to talk to you. Walk home with me later." And with that, the arrogant self-centered jerk walked off the blonde's sight. _How sly of him and how stupid of me. I can never say no nor retaliate whenever he give me that look._ He sighed.

Naruto walked his way towards their classroom. When he saw his best friend he had the great urge to jump unto him and cry his heart out once again. He restrained himself. That will be a bad move. Instead he gave him a swift smile, then plopped himself on his seat. Sasuke was reading a book. He closed his eyes. _Damn love!_

**|.|**

Kiba observed the blond as he entered the room. He was not his usual self. The smile was too fake for his taste. In normal days, he would have came bouncing and greet him before busying himself with the Uchiha. Today however he looks just lifeless even if he chose to act otherwise. He knows there's a problem. He didn't have those years with Naruto in their house for nothing. He'll talk to him and squeezed out whatever the hell's wrong.

**|.|**

It was almost time for classes to end and Naruto felt agitated. What should he do? He doesn't want to talk to Sasuke, not anytime soon. He has to wait till he sort his feelings out and be resolute on whatever decision he'll come up with. When the bell rang, the blonde jumped on his feet and ran outside of the room, leaving his things. He still heard that the raven was calling him but he doesn't give a damn. Maybe Sasuke will not waste time to wait for him, right? He doesn't have any particular place to go but it's better than being questioned by _him_. Because once Sasuke asked him questions, he can't guarantee that he's still that tough to act like it meant nothing. He might, oh, he will surely confess and where will that leave him? Out of the raven's life? Fuck yeah. He would have loved that. So, as tears stung his bright azure eyes, he kept on running, away from the person who's giving him so much happiness and pain.

**|.|**

Sasuke's not too sure how to open the discussion. It's so unlikely of him to think of anything else except their lesson while classes are going on. But the whole time they sat with each other, his mind was filled of the blonde. A nagging feeling of a series of 'what-ifs'. What if Naruto's gay? What if Itachi likes him? What if they become a couple? Then, what's his stand, his feelings? That's why he needs to confirm it to Naruto. Hear from his lips that he's not gay because he can't bear the feeling of watching his old brother devour his friend. Anything but that.

He glanced at his watch and saw that there's a few minutes left before the bell rings. He looked sideways and saw Naruto had his head bowed on the armrest. _Probably sleeping._ He smirked. When he heard the most familiar sound, he motioned to his left.

"Dobe, wa—"

He wasn't able to finish his words when the blonde has suddenly stood and ran off. _What the hell was that?!_

**|.|**

Kiba saw what happened. How Naruto ran like a scaredy cat. His brows furrowed. Deciding that it's the best time to talk, he looked at his friends.

"Hey guys, I'm going somewhere, you go ahead of me."

The brunette earned grunts and nods. He shook his head. Why all of his friends aren't too fond with words? Chouji would have been an exception if his mouth is not already full with food. Ah, must be because having a loud-mouth blonde is enough to speak for all of them. He grinned but it quickly faded as fast as it graced his lips. He needed to find him.

"Tomorrow then." He grabbed his bag and decided to bring the blonde's things too. When he reached the door, Sasuke was leaning at the frame, blocking his way. They looked at one another while sizing each other up.

"Move aside Uchiha." He growled.

"Why should I?" The handsome pale guy asked.

"You bastard. I don't have time for this. Naruto seems troubled. I have to find him."

"Do you know where he's going?" The question got the brunette off-guard. Does Sasuke have anything to do with this again? Probably. There's nothing that can shake his blond friend the most than this arrogant jerk.

"None of your damn business." He said and earned him the famous Uchiha glare. "You can't threaten me with that. If you're the one causing this much trouble to Naruto, I won't forgive you. Better keep your distance man." He forced his way, almost knocking the raven off. He left a deathly glare to match the Uchiha's own before leaving the raven.

_Fuck!_

How could that damn dog breath say something like that to him?! He was humiliated and puzzled. So Naruto must have been affected so much by what he has said yesterday. He should be the one to find him first. Dashing on the opposite direction that the brunette took, Sasuke was determined to make things straight. No more running around in circles.

**|.|**

Kiba knows where Naruto will be. There's a secluded place just at the back of the school, where trees are abundant, flowers are all over the ground and the atmosphere's serene. A perfect place for confession, for heart breaks and just for some solitude. Away from all the noise, from the bustling people, he saw the blond sitting in cross-legs, leaning on a trunk. His eyes were closed. He's not crying. The brunette sighed in relief. Yet his face shows how much pain he's carrying. Carefully he approached the figure.

"Naruto." He softly called his dear friend.

Slowly, the eyes opened. "Kiba."

The brunette sat beside the blonde. Both just stare at the beautiful surrounding. Kiba chose to break the silence. Without looking at the blonde's side he asked quietly, "What happened?"

Naruto knows that Kiba is well-aware of his odd behaviour but he can't seem to open up what caused it. "What do you mean?" He's not looking at Kiba either.

"Don't pretend. Is it something bad? Something that relates to a certain person?"

Naruto gulped and without any more pretentions, he let his tears flow. He felt an arm around him, comforting him, silently telling him to let go and cry until he feel at ease. Between the tears, he struggled to form the words. "K-Ki-ba. I, I do-don't k-know what to d-do a-any-more."

A hand rubbed his back. "Naruto, did he say something to you?" Naruto cried harder at the question. So, it must be what Sasuke have said. He won't force it out of the blond unless he's ready to talk. Looking at how bad he's hurting, he can't help but plan on how to get back at the raven in the most excruciating way possible.

Naruto swallowed and closed his eyes tight. Kiba can feel him trembling and he squeezed his arm around the blond more. They stayed in that position for a few minutes before Kiba spoke. "It's fine if you don't want to talk about it for now but we have to go soon. It's getting darker. Want to spend the night at my place? My parents will be glad to see you."

"No! I don't want to cause trouble. If they see me like this, your Mum will ask questions. I can't and I don't know how to answer." He wiped the tears.

"Then, will you tell me what caused this emotional upheaval?"

The glassy bright blue eyes that looked unto him bore so many emotions before he heard a resigned sigh.

"You guessed it right. This is all about Sasuke. I'm so stupid right? There's nothing going in my mind aside from him. I can't help it you know. I have loved him for long and during those times, I firmly believe that one day he'll overcome his hatred for homosexuals and maybe be open to the fact that he'll love one of them." He smiled sadly. Kiba looked at him and felt pity for his friend. "I know that's too much to the point that I'm so stupid to be pitied yet I didn't give up." He gazed blankly around. "Last night, while I was in Sasuke's place his brother Itachi came and things went wrong, at least for me." He breathed out.

"Sasuke said that he won't recognize me anymore if I turn out to be gay. Like I do not exist at all."

"..Naruto."

"I won't cry so relax Kiba. A man can't cry so much you know. Well, yeah, that was it. When I heard that they were talking about me, I got curious. Itachi was asking Sasuke, theoretically, what he will do if he finds out that I'm a homo and Sasuke said that. Guess he still detests us ne?"

"I don't know what to say but I know you're expecting something like that despite your hope."

"Yes. Deep inside me, I'm still afraid. Even if I'm confident and optimistic, somehow I'm not certain that I can change his disposition. I doubt that he will even give a damn to our friendship as well. It's all or nothing. But the strange thing is I still love him and I don't even feel the tiniest drop of hate for him. I understand where he's coming from. I have long accepted that he thinks like that. I tried to put some sense in him but it was all no good. I would have been contented to be friends until I confess, but knowing that he'll throw me off his life just because I'm like this is too much. It broke me Kiba. I pity myself that time. I felt degraded. Is it really a crime to be a homosexual? Why? We're still the same person, we're still us. Sasuke will never look at me the same way once he find about this. He will look at me with cold eyes, filled with hate, disgust. Doesn't he give any importance to our friendship? He will think that I betrayed him, in a way maybe I did, but I just fell in love. My heart chose him."

"What do you plan to do now?"

"Guess I'll take your advice. Keep my distance and learn to move forward. Maybe fall in love with someone else? I don't know. Though I think I will stop hanging with him too often. I won't come over his place too. I will take this slow."

"That's right. You deserve better than that bastard!" There's an edge on the brunette's voice. "You won't confess?"

"No, I won't. It's enough that I have felt this pain. If just being a homosexual will make me non-existent then imagine how much worse it is if he learns that he is the subject of my love?"

"Damn it!" The brunette clenched his fists. "You know I'm always here for you."

"Thank you Kiba. You're the only one that I can talk to about this. I know you're still uncomfortable but having you around makes things easier for me." A smile spread on his lips.

"Nah. You're like a brother to me. Well, let's get up. It's already evening. Good thing I brought your bag with me."

"Wah! Your brain works sometimes too!"

"Why you—!"

Their laughter echoed around the place. They started walking. Kiba thought of something.

"Can I punch Sasuke?"

"What?!"

"Revenge. Just one is enough. I'll make sure he can't smirk like the sadistic bastard he is."

"Seriously Kiba, don't. He will seek vengeance as well if you punch him without any reason and..."

He stopped.

"... I still do love Sasuke with all my heart. So hurting him is like hurting me as well."

The brunette snorted. "Alright, if you say so. But if he really gives me another reason to punch him, I won't be holding back even if you love that jerk. Now, this is a good opportunity to eat ramen! You ditched me yesterday and see what happened? You should choose me from now on!"

"Damn, sorry about that. Yeah, should have go with you and eat twenty bowls of ramen. Hurry up. You're still paying!" The blond sprinted and for a moment Kiba stop to smile. Naruto deserves his happiness and if he can't get it with Sasuke, there's always someone who can give it to him. He chuckled and followed the blond.

Little did they know that the certain subject of their conversation have heard most of their talk.

With the eavesdropper mouth hanging open upon the revelation, he thought, _**Naruto loves me.**_

* * *

**A/N: Imarriedmalfoy: **Thank you for the constructive criticism. I appreciate it very much so. ^^ For the suggestion of re-writing the first couple of chapters, maybe I'll do it once the story's complete. I'll try to improve my writing more.

With that, I welcome anything that the readers want to say as long as it will **benefit** me and everyone that reads this fiction.

Thank you for the continuous support and concern. Your reviews are always awesome and I just can't get enough of them! *hints :D


	9. Chapter 9

**Let Me Love You**

A SasuNaru Yaoi fanfiction. Self edited. Some OOC-ness and rated M for some foul languages.

**Disclaimer: **Not owning Naruto. I am missing Gaara. He's still playing with the sand and he claims he's mine.

**Despite the lies that you're making  
Your love is mine for the taking  
My love is just waiting  
To turn your tears to roses**

**-**Whispers in the Dark by SKILLET

* * *

**CHAPTER 9**

_He loves me. Naruto loves me. That means he's gay and I should hate him. Damn it! Damn it! Fucking damn it!_

Sasuke did nothing but curse on his entire journey going back to his place. He never planned the eavesdropping incident. It was an accident. After the brunette stormed off, he also looked for the blond. Obviously he didn't find him first and it was pure luck that his chase brought him at the back of the school which he rarely visits. There he saw the blonde and the brunette engaged in a serious talk. When he overheard Kiba and Naruto talking, his curiosity was aroused. He knows that the blonde might say things to the brunette since the two of them are the closest. But he has never expected things to turn out the way they are now. Never in his wildest imagination did he think of Naruto as gay. Yes, his conviction was wavered when Itachi put that idea in his head, yet he didn't exactly entertain the thought. _So_, all of those touch and closeness from Naruto meant another story. His concern for the raven was an act of affection. Those were not solely because he was considered as a friend but as someone he loves. He's perplexed, beyond confused and he has no idea what exactly to feel right after hearing the indirect confession. Surprisingly, he's not disgusted upon knowing that his friend does love him. He was shocked of course but there's no hatred and that baffled him. Where's all those loathing went? His belief? What made the change? Is it because he's a friend? Is it because he's the object of Naruto's love? Does that made all the difference? Shouldn't that make the situation worse? He furrowed his brows and thought long and hard enough to make his head throb. When he didn't find the answer to his question, he figured that he should just do it for tomorrow. He closed his eyes and suddenly the face of the blonde crying while spilling his heart's content flashed before him. The hurt and pain etched on the jovial face. It's a new sight for the raven and it brought a tinge in his heart. Now he was torn between asking Naruto directly or pick up hints, but then he remembered that the blonde won't confess and what was that again? _Move on and find a new love? Fuck!_ He heard that loud and clear. Despite everything he has towards his hatred, he felt a brush of fury to the idea of Naruto loving another man, loving someone other than him. Is this what his big brother telling him? A strong possessiveness he has for the blond? So many thoughts kept battling in his mind. He decided to retire for the night but a certain blond kept on occupying him and it won't surprise him if he even invades his dreams.

**|.|**

It was a long, emotional night yet again for Naruto. He feels like he's some kind of protagonist in a poorly written drama anthology. But he has decided. All that he has said to Kiba was true. As much as it will hurt him, he will start keeping distance from Sasuke. He knows that saying forgetting your love for someone is the best way but he believes it's only a full load of shit. You can't forget _the_ love, you can't forget the person but you can work on letting it fade away till it won't hurt you by remembering. And that's what the blonde plans on doing. It'll tear his heart open with the fact of walking away from his love. He has been so used being by the raven's side. His scent, those innocent touches, the trademark smirk, being teased as his dobe, they were his precious memories. There are so many things he can associate with Sasuke, there are so many moments he held treasured, but now it will all cease to exist. He will keep them locked in the depth of his heart if he wants to achieve happiness, if he wants to keep living in Sasuke's life.

**|.|**

"Kiba!" Naruto was whining when he tackled his brunette friend. Today was the deadline for a project that was assigned to them a few weeks before by Jiraiya-Sensei. A book report with an extensive explanation for another ending they deemed fit as well.

"What the hell Naruto?!" Shoving the body away from him none too gently, the dog lover scowled at the blond.

"Help me! Jiraiya-Sensei will end my life today!"

The other laughed at the exaggeration. "Now I know what you're whining for! It'll be a pleasure to watch you being tortured by the old perv."

"You're so cruel! I thought you're my best friend. Here I was thinking I can always count on you because your kindness is overflowing, you have a big heart and cares for me. You won't let m—"

"Oh fuck, shut up blondie!" His face was burning and he's was stuttering due to mortification. "You don't have to say things like that! So embarrassing!" The blonde only grinned. He knows help is already in the bag.

"So where's my report?"

"Damn! You're lucky I made two since I can't decide which is better. I guess I'll go with The Firm, you can have The Summon." Handing a folder which has considerable thickness, Kiba scrutinized his friend. Nothing seems to change. What happened yesterday was all real right?

The blonde accepted the paper, smiling all widely. "Thanks Kiba! You're the best! I love you the most!" he was about to return on his seat when an arm grabbed him. Kiba was hosting a weird expression on his face.

Whispering, he asked the blonde, "Are you alright?" The person in question knotted his brows before it dawned to him what his friend was talking about.

Sighing he replied, "To be honest, I am not alright. Who will be, at a situation like mine? But like I've told you, I want to start a new life. Between losing him and staying by his side as a friend, the latter seems more appealing. I can be spared by his hatred."

"Will you really be satisfied with that? You know, I have been observing you for some time and your actions almost gave your feelings away. I don't know why Sasuke haven't figured it out, he's not dense at all, but more of your longing stares and one of these days you'll find him raging on you."

An expression of disbelief clouded the tanned guy. "Am I really that evident? Shit!"

Nodding, the brunette edged, "Now you know."

Naruto sighed. Since it came to this his decision to stay away from Sasuke is a good idea after all. "That's not a problem. Starting today, I will stop hanging out with him."

"Won't Sasuke find that strange?"

"Why would he? I bet he wants to get rid of this loud-mouth after all." The smaller guy pouts.

"Sheesh. Stop acting like a child and be more firm in your decision. There's no going back you know. It's either you move forward or stay in your place."

"I know! Stop nagging me! Just watch. The incident yesterday is the last time you'll ever see me so weak. Thanks for this! I owe you one dog breath!"

Turning back, he made his way towards his seat. The raven that was their topic just entered the room and threw him a knowing look. He averted his gaze and pretends to read Kiba's report. The Summon was written by James Patterson, about a father who died, leaving a vast amount of fortune for his sons. It was quite interesting more so when someone was trying to kill the eldest son. He was absorbed on reading that he didn't notice Sasuke standing behind him until he smelled the most familiar scent that the pale guy was using. When he angled his head to the right, he was met by the most handsome face he has ever seen, none other than Sasuke's of course. Caught by surprise, he stumbled back and fell off his chair.

"Ow!" Massaging his butt, Naruto scrambled on his feet. A firm hand grabbed his arm and yanked him up. The raven was looking at him in an odd yet concern way. Noticing that he was still in a grip, he abruptly pulled out from the warmth, much to his great regret.

"Thanks." The blonde mumbled and took his seat again. Deciding it's not a good idea to be sucked up in reading, he decided to feign sleep. He heard the chair beside him moved and knew that the raven must have taken his seat as well.

"You're so stupid."

"What the he—" He stopped midway when he recall that he shouldn't be acting that way. The raven raised a brow at his unfinished rant. "I know I am. No need to tell me over and over. It's hurting my ears." He turned his head at the opposite direction.

"Someone's in a bad mood, I see."

When the blonde didn't respond, Sasuke already has an idea as to why. Keeping distance by a sudden change of attitude, an attempt to escape, this probably is the best plan that blonde has come up with at the moment. The raven has to give it to Naruto. With his history for homos, he can't really blame him, yet it feels weird not having the tanned guy clamped on him, trying to engage him in non-sense chat and focusing his entire attention to the raven. Shouldn't he be the one ignoring the blonde? He would like to set things straight with him and Naruto acting indifferent doesn't help at all. In a situation like this, time is essential.

His musing was interrupted when their white-haired pervert of a professor entered the premises.

"Good morning brats! I want all those book reports handed right now before I start our lesson." The whole class scrambled. Some are muttering, others were asking for an extension. "No. I've given you enough time to do it. Naruto, please collect and write the names of those who weren't able to submit them."

"Yes Sir!" The ball of energy whirled around the room and got the reports in his hand in a few minutes as well as the list of those who failed to submit.

"Here you go old man!"

"Watch your mouth kid. Anyway, thank you. My back can't put up with such vigorous activity."

"Tch. Lazy ass. Sensei, can I change seat?" He inquired in a low voice, only enough for the older man to hear. Upon hearing this, the lecturer raised his brows on his student.

"Why do you think I will allow that? Do you have any reason for changing seats?"

"For the fact that you're really one of the best professors around here and for the promise that I will lessen my snoozing while in your class. Deal?"

"Hmmm." Jiraiya was scratching his chin while looking at the hopeful face of the teen. "Do what you want but keep your promise or else. I don't want any unnecessary incidents, you hear me?" With the stern threat which didn't frighten the blonde, both guys reached an agreement.

"Thanks Sensei!"

Naruto bounced back on his seat and collected his stuff. He was about to walked away when Sasuke spoke.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Sighing inwardly, the tanned guy obliged to answer. "As you see, I'm not sitting here anymore. See yah around then, Sasuke." Before the dark-haired eye guy can reply, the blonde already was a few seats away from him.

"Kiba!" Dropping his bag on the seat beside Kiba's left; he leaned forward to the brunette. "I'm gonna be sitting here from now on, so please take care of me."

"What?! You just can't be changing seats you know. What will that old perv say?" The dog lover hissed at the ramen lover.

"No worries my friend. I have been granted permission. Look, Jiraiya-Sensei isn't reprimanding me." To prove his point, he waved at the professor which was returned by a scowl.

"How did you do that?!"

"Charm my friend, charm." Grinning at his brilliance, Naruto successfully made the first step in his plan of keeping distance from Sasuke.

**|.|**

_Naruto's been avoiding me this whole time. _

The raven was scrutinizing the blonde from his seat. There are now a few people separating them unlike before when it was only air that stands between him and his friend. Naruto has made his moves. The entire day was like a chase of a cat and a mouse. He was trying to get the blonde into a conversation but Naruto's evading him. He will run off to Kiba and the brunette will either glower at him or smirk arrogantly which makes his blood boil. It's almost time for dismissal and he didn't get any more words from the blonde since he changed his seat. Gritting his teeth, his ears were devoured by Naruto's laughter. He was comically talking with Kiba and his other friends. He have decided, it's either he corner him or let things pass as they are. The latter didn't seem too tempting in his opinion. When the bell rang and students started to scram in all direction, Sasuke swiftly made his way towards his friend.

Standing in front of several guys, Sasuke said, "Naruto, I have to talk to you. Come with me."

The blonde looks desperately at the raven. Asking for help in a subtle way, he spared a helpless glance to Kiba. Getting to his rescue, the brunette stood and faces Sasuke.

"Naruto and I will go somewhere after class, so he can't talk to you Uchiha."

Sasuke doesn't need any more interruptions. His patience is thinning and it's not helping him that the brunette's getting in his way. "I'm not talking to you Inuzuka. Back off guard dog." He smirked at Kiba.

Suddenly, hell broke free. Kiba lunged at Sasuke and threw him a punch which the raven easily dodged. He returns the favour by kicking the brunette on his stomach with his knee which made Kiba moaned in pain and stagger a few steps behind.

"Sasuke!" Naruto dashed in between the two guys. Shino and Neji were attending to Kiba while Shikamaru was made to rise from his seat. He was scowling at the raven, clearly pissed off by his action which was graciously returned with an Uchiha glare.

"You bastard!" Kiba growled while trying to steady himself. Sasuke didn't hold back on his attack. "Who the hell do you think you are?! Ordering Naruto around, making him miserable, and trying to crush his happiness! Self-centered prick! You deserved what happened to you! I doubt if you'll have any other person dealing with your stubbornness and arrogance."

He wriggled off the grip of his friends and looked over Naruto. The blond was pleading but Kiba isn't holding back. He directly meets the dark orbs. "You know what, you are lucky that Naruto chose to stay by your side. With your attitude and poor judgment of people, I'm surprised that my friend never left your side."

Kiba glanced at Naruto. He didn't plan to make things turn out like this. But Sasuke's asking for it.

"Kiba, that's enough. I'll go and talk with Sasuke."

"But—"

"Please Kiba!"

The brunette clenched his fists. He looked at his friends. "Come on guys, let's go." They all grabbed their bags. "I'm gonna fucking kill you if you hurt Naruto again." Kiba left off a threat to the raven. "Naruto, call me later."

"Yes. Thanks."

One after another, the boys left the room but Shikamaru stopped on his tracks. He looked at Sasuke and said, "This is the last time I'm letting you hurt my friends. You'll find yourself regretting the day you met me if you do shit like this again." The genius venomously left a threat before waving lazily at the blonde.

"You sure do have doting friends Naruto." The blonde snapped his head to the raven.

"What the hell was that for Sasuke?!" He angrily asked. Naruto was raging. Not only because Sasuke and Kiba fought but for the reason that he was trying so hard to avoid him. His efforts for the entire day went to drain. He started walking back and forth while Sasuke chose to sit comfortably. When Naruto saw this, he snarled at him.

"Now what? Are you going to sit there like a prince? What do you want from me?!"

"Calm down dobe."

"I am not going to calm down until you spit off your stupid reasons!"

Gritting his teeth, the raven stood and faced the blonde. "You wanna hear it, then fine. What the fuck are you trying to achieve by avoiding me like a plague?! You changed seats, you don't look at me and you don't talk to me anymore! You keep on latching yourself on that dog! What the hell is your problem? Is this because of what I said the other night to Itachi huh? What are you a girl crying for some pathetic things like that? Damn it Naruto! Tell me what's happening to you!"

Naruto heaved a sigh. If he has to be honest, he already knows that it will come to this. He was cowardly evading his problem. Maybe this is the proper time to settle it all up.

"Simple, Sasuke. I find it suffocating to be your friend. Recently I haven't spent time with Kiba and the gang and I feel like everything of me revolves around you. It's not healthy. It's not like I will not talk to you anymore, I just have to make time for myself."

'You think I'm going to believe some nonsense excuse? Try again dobe."

"You bastard! They're not excuses and they're not nonsense! You were asking and I gave you my answers. It's not my fault that they aren't to your liking! Since it comes to this, I'm going home. Don't believe it if you don't like." But before he can get his bag, he was forced on the wall. The impact causes him to wince. When he opened his eyes, Sasuke was towering over him, his hands on the side of his head. He was breathing on his face and Naruto can feel the warmth on the slender body that's almost enveloping his own. His voice was low when he spoke which made Naruto gulped both in fear and pleasure.

"Don't try to fool me Naruto. Between us, you're the stupid one. Do you think I don't know the real reason behind your antics? I was waiting for you to tell me yourself. But you're stubborn. You even let your precious friend Kiba got tangled in this mess. Now, do you really want me to say it?"

"I... Sasuke, please... just let me go." He can't look at the obsidian eyes anymore, because another second and he will totally succumb to Sasuke. He turned his head on the right; he can feel his cheeks starting to burn.

"No. Naruto, look at me and be honest. It's hurting me you know. The only friend I have starts evading me. I don't care if I make enemies but I'm not letting you go until you say it."

"I have nothing you say Sasuke. You can still make friends. There are lots of people who want to be close to you. You don't have to trouble yourself on me. I am hurting as well. You don't know how it pains me to do this but I need to!" The blonde can feel the tears starting to build up and he doesn't want to give Sasuke the pleasure of seeing him in that pitiful state. With enough pressure, he pushed the raven off him and retrieved his bag and made a dash to the exit.

Sasuke was caught off-hand and when he recovered Naruto was almost out of sight. In desperation he yelled, "Naruto! I know you're gay!"

That made the tanned guy freeze. Slowly he turned back, his knees shaking. He leaned on the door frame and his breathing hard and deep. Cold sweat starts forming in his forehead. _Shit! How Sasuke could know about it? Is it his actions? Did his stares give him away? Is this Sasuke's way of despising me? He wants me to be humiliated? Is he laughing behind my back or is he regretting being my friend? I can still bear it if that's all to it but if Sasuke discovered that I'm in love with him, that's the end of me._

Sasuke slowly walked towards him until they're a few inches away from each other.

"Dobe."

"..."

"Naruto, you wanted to know how come I discovered it right? I heard you and Inuzuka talking at the back of school yesterday. I didn't mean to listen but I got curious when I heard you crying."

"T-then th-that means, you— you..." Naruto shook his head. There's no fucking way that the raven knows it. "No. Don't say anymore. I'm going home."

"You. Love. ME." The words were uttered slowly. The raven isn't tearing his eyes off the blonde.

Recognition flashed, followed by shock, fear, anxiousness and then tears. Naruto lost all his strength and slid down. The raven was quick enough to catch the blonde. The tanned guy's head was bowed, he was slightly trembling and he was crying.

"Naruto..." Sasuke softly called.

Without looking up, he said, "Please Sasuke. L-Leave me a-alone." The voice was etched with pain and disappointment.

The raven recognized the silent plea in the blonds' voice. Sighing, he gets his own stuff and left the tanned guy in his own.

_What the fuck! Sasuke knows! What should I do? _Curling his knees to his body, he cried his heart out praying that everything is just a dream.

* * *

**A/N: **My apologies first for the delay. This was by far the hardest to write because I was at lost on what should the chapter include. I made all my brain cells work hard for real. Well, what do you think? It's much longer though and with the drama/angst all over again.

**IWishIWasACheesecake**: I've updated! Not yet dying I hope. I'll be devastated if one of the readers suddenly dies. The story's not yet complete. Please try to stay alive till it's done. :P

The next update might take a while as well. I am currently attending a seminar, blah, blah, so yeah, if my brain isn't fried up by the end of it, you'll have the next chappie after 5-7 days. Reviews always do help to speed it up. *winks* Thanks again for the feedback and continuous support! ^^


	10. Chapter 10

**Let Me Love You**

A SasuNaru Yaoi fanfiction. Self edited. Some OOC-ness and rated M for some foul languages.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto's not mine and will never be. Loving hubby Itachi as always.

* * *

**My heart is so disguised**

**I just can't live a lie anymore**

**I would rather hurt myself**

**Than to ever make you cry**

**There's nothing left to say but goodbye**

-Goodbye by AIR SUPPLY

* * *

**CHAPTER 10**

If one will be given a choice between physical or emotional torture, most people who have suffered a broken heart might pick the physical suffering rather than going over again the anguish when you lose someone you love. Naruto is exactly feeling the same. After that little confrontation with Sasuke which turned out to be a disaster for the blonde, the tanned guy welcome the idea of getting into some thug fight just to escape the pain he's feeling. He has no recollection how he got home and managed to wake up the next day. His biggest fear has happened. How can he still face the raven? He guessed that Sasuke act the way he did simply because his pride was hurt. He was supposed to be disgusted with the idea of knowing that Naruto loves him but due to the blonde's tactic of avoiding the raven, the pale guy must get some reaction from Naruto. His friend, his only friend betrayed him and it's what hurts the most, probably. Naruto can only assume because he is not going to talk to Sasuke anymore. He will act like nothing happened. It's both for their sake. If the news leak that he has hots for the raven, he will be ridiculed. Sasuke on the other hand will be reminded of the pain of his father's doing and he might shut himself for good. Naruto can't have that. It will ruin the pale guy and the blonde can bear all the sufferings if it will ensure Sasuke's welfare.

**|.|**

They were having their lunch break and Naruto was not too keen with the idea of stuffing his stomach full, aside from the fact that their cafeteria doesn't offer ramen and Sasuke was just a few tables away from him. He decided to get back on his room when he saw that Kiba was also done with his lunch.

"Hey Naruto. How are you? What did that bastard say? Did he do anything?" The brunette was walking alongside of the blonde down the corridors. When he didn't elicit any reaction, he nudged the side of the tan guy. "Hey! Are you listening?"

"Huh?" Blinking a few times, Naruto assumed that his friend was talking to him. "What did you say Kiba? Sorry, I wasn't paying any attention." After depositing his tray, he faced the brunette while leaning on the wall.

"I was asking you what happened yesterday." Kiba was patiently waiting for his reply, Naruto knows. Will he lie? Will he cover up Sasuke? Will he pretend nothing happened at all?

His gaze was directed nowhere, his mind out of focus and it wasn't until a hand was waving frantically on his face that he was snapped out of his momentary daze.

"Sorry Kiba. What happened huh. Uh, nothing I guess." He avoided his friend's gaze and started walking off, the brunette lagging behind.

"What nothing! Man, you're not a good liar. I know there's something else. Come on, spill it out."

They reached the room where everyone was doing their own business. Half of the class were still out. Naruto slid on his seat near the windows and in his great disappointment, his friends encircled him. Are they all done eating? He looked over at Choji and saw that the guy has brought some of his food with him. He groaned. Now he's cornered.

"What you guys? Are you some kind of kids waiting for a fairy tale story?" He earned a bored sigh, a piercing gaze, an inclined of a head and a munching sound.

"Blondie, everyone here are just concern. You haven't told me what happened between you and that Uchiha yesterday." Kiba settled himself nearest him.

Naruto moved closer and whispered in his ear. "They are not aware of my feelings for Sasuke. Why would they bother about this? Or did you whistle me out?"

"Of course not! But they aren't dumb. They know something's going on and what happened yesterday was enough to prove their theory. Naruto, you need to tell them. We are your friends and it's only a mark of friendship that you should be honest with us. But if you don't want to, I'm not forcing you." Kiba hushed back.

"...I—"

"Naruto." It was Neji who spoke this time. The tanned guy looked at the light-colored eye man. "We are not trying to coerce you nor does are friendship will change if you choose not to talk, but let me remind you that we are always here." The long-haired brunette gently squeezed the blonde's shoulders.

"I don't have any dramatic words but you can count on me pulverizing Uchiha once he hurt you." Shikamaru spoke from the sideline. He raised his head enough for them to hear him before he seemingly doze off again.

Shino merely nodded. Choji on the other hand smiled tenderly at Naruto.

Warmth spread on the blonde's body. Hearing those words, knowing that his friends are with him through such predicament were enough to give him strength. He laughed and laughed until his tears broke in his eyes. Everyone stay still yet they understand Naruto's reaction. Kiba draped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him closer.

"Thank you guys. This is the time I should say my piece right? You've guess it. It involves Sasuke and my... feelings for him." He looked at each eyes. "I do love him, not only as a friend." He stopped to accommodate reactions but he was shock to see that no one's expression changed even a bit. There were no gasps or surprised look and that puzzled him. He turned to Kiba, an accusing look in his face. The brunette merely shook his head.

"Naruto, we've guessed that there's something like that going on. Actually it was Shika here who first noticed it. Things happened one after another and you're too easy-to-read. Kiba was the last to figure it out and he was the one who's always with you the most. Imagine that." Choji said with a teasing glance over to the dog lover.

"Hey! It wasn't my fault that I can't read how a guy acts in front of the guy he loves!"

"Lower your voice!" Naruto hissed beside him. So it's like this. His friends have known it all along and it was their sensitivity and their respect for him that they didn't confirm from the blond. They were all waiting for Naruto to say it in his own sweet time.

"Arebn't you guys sweet. If I am not in love with Sasuke I guess I would have fallen with one of you." The blonde grinned.

"Cut that out blondie!" The idea of Naruto with one of their friends freak him out. He just can't imagine it. "Don't you have more to say though?"

"Ah. There's more to it, right Kiba. The best part." He said scornfully. All of their attention is now focused on the story teller. Choji, Neji and Shino moved their chairs closer. Shikamaru was now attentively listening though he didn't move from his position.

"Here it goes. My mind was not yet made up whether I would like to confess or not. I was buying time. You know Sasuke's history and his deal with homosexuals and I am uncertain. I know even if he treats me as his friend it doesn't guarantee that he'll just accept my love like it's nothing. He's bound to hate me, despise me and cut all of his connections with me. I was afraid just by thinking about that. Being a friend seems to be the best option. To stay how we are and not ask for more. But you see, it wasn't that easy. If you're always beside the person you love, you can't help but blurt out your feelings but before I reach that point I heard it clear from Sasuke's lips..." He sighed. "Sasuke said that I'll be a non-existent being if he learns that I'm a gay. I guess that equates to a broken heart." A bitter smile graced his lips.

No one made a sound. They all stare at the blond. Their hearts went out for him.

"Yesterday he told me that he heard our conversation Kiba. At the back of the school." He looked knowingly at the brunette. Kiba's eyes widened before he explained.

"I found Naruto by himself alone so I confronted him. I asked him his plan now that he knows what Sasuke's action is if he learns of Naruto's sexuality."

"What we didn't know is, Sasuke was also around that place, listening to us." Naruto continued. "So now he knows that his guy friend do love him. That's the reason why he wanted to talk to me."

"So how was it?" Kiba asked.

"It was not as good as he had planned I guess cause I kinda break out." He shrugged his shoulders.

"He is unreasonable beyond anything." Neji was shaking his head.

"We can't blame the Uchiha, Neji. His reason is deep rooted. I was hoping that he at least can be open-minded and accept you, even not the love you're offering but just you Naruto. You're his friend after all."

"I don't know Shikamaru. Do you think that's enough reason? Do you think he can make an exception? I'm planning on settling the score between us. I will confess properly and he can decide then and there."

"Are you sure?" Kiba anxiously inquired.

"I'm not confident but I'm sure I want to do this. With that I can move forward." He said with a small smile. "I am so lucky to have you guys with me and thankful that you didn't find my sexuality an issue."

"Nah. Not a big deal Naruto."

"Yes. You're still our friend no matter who and what you like."

"We love you."

"I agree."

"Group hug guys?"

The small group of young men was filled with laughter. One by one their classmates started filling out the room and so he and his friends went back to their own seats. He saw Sasuke from the corner of his eyes threw him a glance. He quickly looked far. Before the day ends his life will change.

"Hey, do you happen to hear that there'll be some transfer students in our class?" Kiba opened a new topic.

"Hm? Never heard of that. Where did you hear it?" The blonde asked. He wasn't interested with the gossip.

"I was called in the Principal's office this morning—"

"Got in some trouble again." The blonde teased.

"—and I.. No! I didn't! I was summoned because I, well forgot to give my report to Kurenai-sensei. Anyway, they were talking about it. Heard it's a guy and a girl. Relatives and both will be on our class."

"That so? Maybe this time, you'll get yourself a girl right Kiba?"

"Shut up. I already have someone I like." He mumbled.

Naruto bolted up. "Eh?! I didn't hear anything about that! Who's the poor girl?"

Smack.

"Ow! You don't have to hit that hard you dog breath!"

"Serves you right." Kiba was scowling.

"I'm just joking! You have to tell me who she is. Ah, finally, you feel this wonderful sensation of being in love, my dear friend."

"Geez. Stop that. Don't worry, if she becomes my girl, I'll introduce you."

"You better." The blond grinned at his best friend.

**|.|**

"Sasuke, can I talk to you for a while?"

The raven didn't bother to look up. He knows the voice too well. He took his time before facing the blonde.

"I was hoping to finish where we left off yesterday dobe." His dark orbs boring into the azure eyes.

"Come with me." Naruto lead the way. His feet were tracing the familiar steps towards the back of the school.

"You really like it here." Sasuke commented when he figured out where they were headed. The blonde chose the spot he and Kiba had taken and he settled himself on the grass. The dark-haired guy set down beside him.

"Would you like to go first Naruto? I know you have lots of things to say and explain. Don't worry, I will not speak unless you're done or if you want to ask me something." He was not facing the blonde. It was better this way. He doesn't want to see the pain once he decided to say how he feels about his friend's feelings for him.

"Sasuke I would like to set things straight and be honest with you. I owe you that since we're friends. You know now that I love you which makes me a homo, a kind of person you hate the most. I didn't plan nor did I ever think that I'll fall for you. We were friends to begin with and through time I fell for you, hard. I was afraid when I first learned of this because I know your stand about gays and I know that I'm betraying you. I tried to suppress this love. It's not right, it's not acceptable and definitely one that won't be answered. But I can't. I tried so hard Sasuke. But each day, it grows stronger. I know that I'm only agonizing myself yet I didn't stop because I can't and maybe I don't want to. To have a fair fight, that's what I really wanted. I want you to realize that your grudge is stupid. I've told you over and over, it's not because of the relationship that your family was ruined it was because your father acted upon what he wants. Yes call me arrogant but he did it the wrong way. Sasuke please, think about it. Hating homosexuals and relationship between them is just senseless. There are so many gay couples that are living happily, not giving a damn about what the society will say. You know why? Because they are not doing anything wrong! They're not hurting anyone! They're only in love and they chose to act on it to find happiness. And that's what I am doing now. I wanted to confess to you directly like this and wait for your answer."

Naruto looked at the raven and when the pale guy felt his gaze, he stared back. All that was reflected on the blue eyes were love, love and more love. His gaze was tender yet it almost seems broken. It's only a matter of time before he cry.

The Uchiha shook his head. "You don't understand how I feel Naruto. This is beyond just hating homos. My father's actions tore apart my family. He succumbs to his desires rather than live a dignified life. He's a great man. Everybody respects and look up to him, even I. But he chose to throw that life for some fucking disgusting relationship. He was screwing guys left and right. I saw them with my very own eyes when I was young. That drive my mother away and why Itachi's doing the same thing. You know how that affected me? People talk behind our backs. Their smiles were fake, their respect was a sham, and their kindness was just for a show. Behind us they're laughing and scorning our family. Father doesn't give a damn. But I, Naruto, know that it will scar me for life. It's the reason why I am like this. I want to get away from all of that and live a life not associated with fathers. If they found out that I befriend a gay, what do you think will happen to me? Would you like me to go over all of that humiliation again? If you still treat me as a friend, start separating yourself from me. Forget your feelings for me. Don't wait for me to avoid you. I don't want to hurt you more than this."

"Sasuke, I am not asking you to love me back. I know that's quite impossible but please try to accept me and my feelings. This is who I am. I'm a homo. Just... just let me love you. That's all I'm asking. Don't tell me to throw off my love for you because I can't. I don't want to."

"Dobe. I am not repeating myself. There's nothing you can do to make me change my mind. I don't need you being gay and I definitely don't need your love. If you can forget about those two things then we can continue being friends."

"Teme, even if you say that, it's not as if there's a switch to turn my feelings off nor can I just turn to be hetero again. You're too cruel. You're playing with my feelings. You can't dictate what I should feel and what I should not. Won't you treat me all the same? Does it all changes just because I love you? I am still the Naruto you used to know. Just let me be. Let me love you until I forget that I love you."

The raven abruptly stood. He looked down at his friend, long and hard. "If you can't go with my terms, then we go our separate ways from this day forward. I'm going. Goodbye Naruto." He left the blonde alone and walked away.

The blonde knows that it may come to this but even if he prepared himself nothing beats the pain of facing the said situation and living with it. He managed not to cry. His tears might have been all dried up yet his heart hurts so much like it was torn to a million pieces, like it was crushed by Sasuke's hand. Did he ask too much of him? He only wants his understanding. He failed his love but he's glad to have him known of what he truly feels. Now he doesn't have to sneak behind him. He doesn't have to suppress his feelings. All he has to do is bear the fact that it will always be an unrequited love and the reality that Sasuke erase off Naruto from his life.

* * *

**A/N: ***sigh* I am asking for patience. I know some of you are tired of reading the same things over and over but this is the last of it. *Well, maybe.* Please do tell me what you think through your reviews. Thank you everyone! ^^


	11. Chapter 11

**Let Me Love You**

A SasuNaru Yaoi fanfiction. Self edited.

Warnings for some foul languages and OOC-ness.

**Disclaimer: **I'm keeping my hands off Naruto. No plans of owning him. I'm just a humble wifey of Itachi-sama.

* * *

**Nobody said it was easy**

**Oh it's such a shame for us to part**

**Nobody said it was easy**

**No one ever said it would be so hard**

**I'm going back to the start**

-The Scientist by COLDPLAY

* * *

**CHAPTER 11**

It's a whole new world. A whole new life.

There was a crowd gathered outside the blonde's room which is somehow an unusual sight unless you count some of Sasuke's fan girls stealing glances of the raven before they start their day. Naruto creased his brows and made his way. He had to squeeze through the mob of girls and some guys. When he finally managed to enter the room, Kiba suddenly appeared in front of him.

"Naruto! You're almost late again!" The brunette didn't wait for his friend to even put his bag down before he engaged him in a chat.

"Aren't you too lively this morning Kiba? Much more than usual. What's the fuss all about? What are those—" He pointed at the number of people at the door. "—folks doing here? Is there something going on that I don't know." He plopped on his chair and scanned the room. His classmates were huddled at the front and encircling something or someone. That might be what's causing such uproar.

"Aw man! You don't care for anything at all do you? It's all about ramen, ramen, ramen, Sasuke, ra—" He grimaced and glanced awkwardly at the tanned guy. "Sorry. Well, remember yesterday, I told you there's some transfer students in our class. They're here and that answers your question about those guys from other classes and even year to group themselves outside."

"Hm. Is that so? Hope they aren't prick." He said nonchalantly. He sneaked a peek at Sasuke's chair and noticed that the raven wasn't there yet. His stuff was already present but the guy wasn't around. He felt a bit relieve only to get his breathe hitched when Sasuke entered the room. The crowd made way for the raven to pass through. Murmurs and giggling grew.

"I don't know about that yet but you won't believe it Naruto! The guy just looks so much like—"

"Right kids. Return to your proper seats and let's get done with this." Anything that Kiba was ecstatically saying was interrupted by their Class Adviser Iruka-Sensei. One by one, reluctantly, the girls went back to their seats with pout on their faces. The guys were booing their teacher. Naruto saw the crestfallen faces of those students outside while they dispersed. _Really, what's the big deal with the transfer students?!_

"Good morning everyone." The class answered in an energetic manner. "As you know, we do have two transfer students in our class. They are cousins and due to their family's business, they have to change location. May I present you, Sai Baikan and Sakura Haruno. Please introduce yourselves."

Whistles and giggles erupted. Some guys clapped and some girls squealed. The two figures rose up from the front row and stood to face the entire class. The girl has pink-colored hair, emerald eyes and she look pretty. She possesses strong character and she smiled confidently around, her eyes lingered a moment longer at Sasuke. Naruto felt a sudden wave of irritation towards the girl when he remembered that he and the raven has nothing to do with each other anymore. He sighed and his eyes widened when he saw the second student. Standing beside his relative, in full contrast with the girl, a relatively tall guy with jet-black hair to match that of Sasuke's, Sai looks so similar to the Uchiha. With dark-orbs and pale skin, his handsomeness is at par with the raven. He was smiling cheerfully at his new classmates yet it almost looks fake. When he roamed his eyes and caught the azure orbs scrutinizing him, his brows hoisted and offered the blond a grin. The tanned guy squinted his eyes. What does that mean? He shook his head and passed it off before turning his stare elsewhere. Both students were dressed fashionably, clearly indicating that they do come from a well-to-do clan.

"Hi everyone! My name's Haruno Sakura and I hope all of us can be good friends. Please take care of me." The pink-haired girl spoke with refinement and smiled gracefully once more. She glanced towards the raven again, this time she smiled sweeter, Naruto noted since he was observing the girl. Sasuke on the other hand was looking bored and unnerved with the subtle admiration from the transfer student nor the whispers around him about Sai rivalling his popularity with girls.

"I am Sai Baikan. Nice to meet you all." The baritone voice was like a sweet music to the ears. Sai spoke in a suave manner that made some girls squealed in delight while Naruto groaned. He was perturbed by Sai's appearance and he appreciated it all the same. There was no one who was better-looking than Sasuke in Naruto's book. Itachi is attractive as well but he's more like the beautiful specimen and Naruto likes Sasuke's aura much more. The air around the raven spoke of power and masculine vibe, with stroke of danger that attracts people to him. His impassiveness added to his charisma. The blonde almost moan while pointing every little detail that he liked about Sasuke. He mentally scolded himself and looked at the front again. The transfer students were now seated yet his classmates were still in awe. Kiba nudged him.

"I told you." He shrugged his shoulders which he returned by a grimace.

"I'm expecting everyone to get along with the new students and to guide them and answer their inquiries as much as you can." The brown-haired teacher addressed the two. "If you have any important queries about the system, subject matters, the teachers, policies etc, please look for me at the faculty. Then, we go with our lessons."

**|.|**

"Yosh! Lunch! Come on guys before nothing's left for us!" Kiba called off to his friends but before he can ran towards the door, Choji shove him out of the way.

"Right, Choji's too excited as always." The dog-lover was rubbing his shoulders.

"Shika, get up. I doubt that sleep can satiate your stomach." Neji called on the yawning guy.

The genius stood lazily. Shino followed. Naruto on the other hand was fumbling on his bag. "Shit! I can't find my wallet!"

"That weird frog wallet blondie?" The brunette peeked over the blonde's shoulder and saw the mess of things. "If you're that organize on your things, I doubt that you can find what you're looking for."

"Shut up, dog breath! Damn! I might have forgotten it at home." He looked at his best friend. Trying to look so pitiful, he pulled off the puppy-eyes that is Kiba's weakness. "Oh please Kiba-sama, lend me some money. I promise to pay you tomorrow." Naruto mostly borrowed from Sasuke since the two of them eat lunch together, but he can't do that anymore right?

The brunette glared at him. "I won't fall for that. You know how much you owe me Naruto! Geez. That's an entire moth allowance. I can play in the arcade for days if you'd paid me. So no. I am not lending you anymore. Ask Neji. He's rich."

The blonde faked some tears and clasped his hands as if in prayer. "I can't ask Neji. I know he won't ask me to pay him back but it will leave me troubled. You're the only one I can turn to, you're my best friend. Please. I will starve to death and then you'll lose me forever."

"Goddamnit! Alright, alright! Stop that already. You always use cheap tricks on me Naruto. You know I can't deny you." Kiba scowled but was already fishing some cash.

Naruto grinned. "Heh! You're the best!" He almost kissed him when someone's presence caught their attention. Sai was standing in front of them, a smile [still too cheerful in the blonde's opinion] gracing his lips. Everyone just remained standing on their position.

"Hi. I was just wondering whether I can eat lunch with you guys. My cousin Sakura has been already dragged off." Sure enough they can see Sakura being hauled by the girls. Ino Yamanaka, one of the famous girls in their school was chatting with her. They seem to hit it off. Both girls were giggling and throwing looks over to Sasuke. Naruto's blood started to boil as he clutched his hands. It was not a secret that Ino was trying to win Sasuke's heart but to her great disappointment Sasuke was never interested in her. Now, she has Sakura on her side and this time Sasuke might yield. It's not impossible if such beauties were pursuing you.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru mumbled.

"We can see that. I guess you can join us. Come on." Neji offered a smile to the pale guy and one by one they marched off the room. Their backs were followed by stares of admiration from girls who has already found a new prospect and from guys who wanted to befriend such cool guy but chose Naruto's group over theirs.

**|.|**

When the group of seven guys reached the canteen, everyone turned their head. It's not new that half of the population has been admiring the group for the looks, status, or personalities, now they have another person to turn their attention to, someone worthy to compete with the Uchiha. The news spread fast. Some girls have shamelessly approached the transfer student and were asking him to sit with them. Some asked for his email, mobile number and even his address! The girls learned not to practice such unsightly behaviour towards Naruto's gang after Neji blatantly told them off. Sai on the other hand was all smiles egging the girls to continue their stunt. Naruto looked over his shoulder and saw Sai trying to accommodate them all. He raised his brows, baffled by such conduct only to blush when the pale guy looked back at him. Their gazes locked for a second before the blonde tore off his. He walked after Kiba who asked for his order before standing in queue with the rest. Naruto went over the tables and sat at the corner, far from the stares and whispers. He was thinking about Sasuke. The raven will eat his lunch all alone again. Deep inside he wants to sit with him just like before. Even if Sasuke won't acknowledge him, he just wanted to accompany the raven because it pains him to see the Uchiha all alone. He was not asking for Sasuke to talk to him or treat him like before but he wanted to be there for him. It's breaking his heart thinking of the pale guy walking home alone, talking to no one at all and keeping all by himself. He felt the tears building up and was about to brush it off, when a gentle and warm hand did it for him.

_Sasuke—_

His heart soared at the thought only to have it dropped in pit when he learned that it was Sai. The pale guy sat beside him in close proximity. He failed to hide the disappointment in his eyes. He scowled.

"What do you think you're doing?!" The blonde retorted and pushed Sai a bit to create more distance. He's not liking the closeness between them.

"Oh. I saw you crying and I thought you might have some problems and need someone to talk to." Looking at the bright blue eyes, Sai replied in a calm voice.

"If I have some problems don't think I'm going to come to you! You're not my friend. My friends are there, ordering the food."

"I know. You don't need to be that sensitive. Though you know we can remedy that little trouble. Why not make me your friend as well?" There it is again. The smile that makes the blonde uncomfortable like there was something underlying the action.

"I don't need another friend. I have more than enough. Thanks for the offer but no thanks Sai." Naruto doesn't know why he has become overacting towards this pale guy. Just because he looks so much Sasuke doesn't mean he has to be so affected as well. For one, he doesn't feel at ease with this guy. Also, the way he looks at the blonde speaks of something else.

"Ah, you call me by my name. I thought you don't know it."

"Iruka-sensei told the class remember?"

Scratching his chin, Sai said, "It was because you seem to be not bothered with us, with me in particular. You avoided my eyes when I looked at you, Naruto." When he mentioned the name of the blonde, the tanned guy looked at the raven in an accusing manner.

"How did you know my name?"

"You can expect me to ask around of the things I deem to find _important_." There was a slight teasing tone to it.

"What the hell was that supposed to mean?!" Naruto hissed his question. This conversation is going in a bad direction. He wondered where his friends are and what's taking them so long to order their food. He looked over the line and saw that it was Kiba and the others' turn. Relief flooded his system. At least he doesn't have to deal with the raven for long. He has to make sure that they won't be left alone again.

"It means what it means, Naruto." He smiled slyly before moving in a safe distance. The blonde gaped. _What does it means then?_ He glared at the raven and at the same time, Kiba dropped the tray.

"Man that was another battle! Here you go Naruto, Sai." He placed the guys' food on the table before settling himself in front of the blonde. Both said their thanks. Shikamaru and the others also sat around. "I see you two are doing well." The brunette said while munching on his sandwich.

"..Actually—"

"Yes we do." It was Sai who answered. This is really getting on Naruto's nerves! How dare he say otherwise.

"Kiba, that's not—"

"Hey Sai, we haven't introduced ourselves to you. I'm Kiba. The one beside me is Neji, then Shikamaru, Choji and that silent guy on dark glasses is Shino. Don't ask us why he's wearing that. We've been friends for years and we still haven't figured it out." The brunette added while grinning. "Oh, you probably know Naruto of course. You were talking just now."

"It's my pleasure to meet all of you. I hope all of us can be good friends." He smiled and stole a glance to Naruto before turning back his attention to Kiba.

"You can count on it. Everyone's easy to get along with." Choji said while his mouth was full with food. How he managed to make the words understandable is a mystery.

"I notice that. I'm glad I made the right choice when I've decided to be here. I have to treat you guys sometime or better yet invite you to our house. Sakura and I are staying not far from here. It's only the two of us plus an attendant. The main family actually lives in another house."

"Cool man! Let's do that when we get some break!" Excitement flowed over the table. Neji was chatting with Sai about their business. It so happens that their parents are acquaintances although it's the first time they saw each other. Kiba and Choji were inquiring about games and food while Shino stayed silent, occasionally nodding when asked. Shikamaru on the other hand was observing Sai subtlety and when the pale guy caught his stare, the genius lazily smirked. Naruto was the only one not joining the conversation. He was eating his food and absentmindedly thinking of the pale guy whom he loves still.

Just then, a loud giggle erupted on the canteen. It was the pink-haired girl. Sakura apologetically looked around and bowed her head before giving a peace sign in such cute manner. When Naruto glanced over her direction, his jaw dropped. Sasuke was sitting with the two girls and he seems to be talking to both. Every now and then, a slight crease will appear on his brows an indication he's annoyed but he didn't left the table.

"You're cousin's pretty cute huh." Kiba commented. Naruto can agree but he's not going to let that transfer student get Sasuke. He's not entirely giving up.

"I guess. Guys hit on her left and right. On our previous school, she has the most popular guy pursuing her and some other more. But she never had a boyfriend. You interested on her Kiba?"

"Kiba's not. He has a girl he likes already." It was Naruto who answered. Six pair of eyes bore unto him. _Crap! _

"I've never heard of this Kiba. How come you didn't tell us?" Neji asked, his left brow raised. Choji has an accusing look and Shino inclined his head. Shikamaru and Sai were simply staring, waiting for an answer.

"You!" The brunette tickled the blonde.

"Sorry Kiba! I didn't mean to say it! It just slipped!" Naruto was laughing so hard that he knocked off Sai from his seat and fell on top of him. "Argh!" Realizing how awkward their position is, Naruto get off like he was being burned. People gathered around them, some looked amused; others were throwing deadly stares at the blonde. He looked around and almost fainted when he saw Sasuke looking at him, his stare cold and condemning. Naruto bit his lower lip and when the raven turned his back, he also left the scene.

**|.|**

Sai was hoisted up by Choji. He looked at the retreating figure of Naruto before it disappeared. He heard Kiba and the others talking what's wrong with the blond, or might the brunette went overboard. The first time Sai saw Naruto wasn't this morning in the room. He already saw him the other day when he was wandering around the establishment. He left Sakura and her parents to deal with things while he walks around. His feet brought him at the back of the school. It was a beautiful place, perfect for him while he paints or draw. He was tracing his steps and was planning to find a good spot, when he heard a muffled cry. There he saw a body leaning against a tree, a blonde guy with the brightest, deepest blue eyes he has ever seen. It was such a truly magnificent sight. He was captivated. The blonde locks swaying slightly, the tears flowing in the whiskered face and the pained expression like he was undergoing a heartbreaking moment. Sai would have wanted to stay longer but he received a message that he was needed in the office and that he has to go but not before he completely imprinted the image in his mind. He saw a brunette approaching the blonde, which he now learned to be Kiba. Sai decided that he really opted to leave the place for now and then he saw another figure hiding. The man has black hair like his and pale skin. He was confused at what's going on. Today, he figured out it was Sasuke. There's definitely something going on around those guys. He finds the whole thing intriguing and the blond more interesting than anything else.

* * *

**A/N:** Yay! I toned down on the drama and presented some new characters too. Idk if this can count as Sakura bashing already. If it does then sorry to those who do love her. I don't hate her, honestly, but I needed such character build up for the story that goes for Sai as well. I didn't associate Sai with much perviness [thus the absence of the 'penis' word] because I find my version more suiting and again, it's part of the plan. *grins* Not much Sasuke on this chapter though.

Please do review and tell me how it is. My unending gratitude to those who kept on reading and supporting! ^^


	12. Chapter 12

**Let Me Love You**

Warnings: Self-edited, OOC-ness and maybe some Sakura bashing?

**Disclaimer: **Never owned Naruto and will never be. Completely smitten by Itachi.

* * *

**And I, I don't wanna speak these words**

**Cause I, cause I don't wanna make things any worse.**

-TIGER LILY by MATCHBOOK ROMANCE

* * *

**CHAPTER 12**

The transferred raven has adapted pretty well in his new environment and much more to his relief, he's also been comfortable around his new set of friends. He can't get hold of his cousin anymore, not that he really fancy hanging out with her but Sakura has been quite at ease with Ino and the rest of the girls in the class. To his pleasure, he's spending more time with the blonde who fascinated him in some levels. The little issue that goes around with Naruto involving Sasuke is somehow bugging him but for now he can't be bothered about it. Sooner or later he'll figure that one out. He's aware that Naruto's guarded in his presence but sometimes he can feel that the tanned guy lets himself loose even when he's around. He doesn't mean any harm and even though he can't help himself but tease him most of the time, he's not planning of doing anything that might jeopardize his relationship with everyone.

"Sai!" He turned his head towards the voice. Guess who? It was the blonde calling him. His lips tugged upward and gave Naruto a natural, friendly smile that only a few has the privilege of witnessing.

"Hi Naruto."

"Neji wants to hang out on Friday night. You wanna come? He said we'll be spending the night in some club and after that it's party at his house. I don't know what's the occasion but Neji's parties are always fun. Join us! It'll be the first time we'll hang out together outside school you know. Except for Kiba's lame arcade trips." He grinned at his own commentary.

Sai laughed. Yet before he can reply, a brunette sprout out of nowhere.

"Hey you blondie! What was that about me? I think I heard you mistreating me again." He sat at the vacant chair and scowled at the tanned guy beside him.

"Nah. I was not doing any of that sort Kiba. You're my best friend so there's no way I'll speak ill of you, right Sai?" He looked meaningfully at the raven who was amused by the interaction between the two loud guys.

"He's saying the truth Kiba. Naruto here was just telling me about Neji's invitation..."

"See, I told you dog breath!"

"...and how lame your arcade rendezvous are." He added with an evil glint in his eyes. He saw Naruto's azures orbs widened before he lunged himself on the raven. But before he can make contact with Sai, the brunette already got him. They were engaged in a playful fist fight. The boys' laughter filled the air and Sai found himself laughing along with them.

Both were huffing and sweat broke on their faces. Naruto looked at the raven and said, "You're such a traitor Sai!"

He shrugged. "At least I had a good laugh."

"You bastard! So you coming with us or not?"

"I won't miss a chance to see how you guys make a fool of yourselves like what I saw just now so that means I'm going." This time he flashed a fake smile.

Naruto mumbled something that sounds like a 'You're a jerk' before he pouts and went back to his seat, Kiba tagging along with him.

"Sai's a pretty cool guy but he always seems to make fun of you Naruto."

The blonde rolled his eyes. "That's an understatement Kiba. He always picks up on me. I don't know what his problem is but aside from that he's quite nice."

"I guess. His smile is creepy though, don't you think so?"

"Uh, perhaps. Maybe it's part of his prank. Sometimes he has this genuine smile on his lips."

"Really? Well anyway I'm excited to party! Wonder what Neji have planned."

"Knowing that rich boy, it's obvious there'll be lots of girls and drinks. Sometimes I wonder why I bother attending such things. Oh yes, it's because you're there Kiba! And you were never lucky to hook up with any woman." The blonde grinned at the brunette who scowled at him.

"Sorry for being unfortunate. At least I got to fool around with girls unlike someone I know who only thinks of a certain guy." Kiba said with his brows lifted. His tone challenging and mocking.

"You don't have to bring that up." The smaller guy snapped. "You think it's my fault that I've fallen for _him_?

Kiba's voice was serious when he spoke. "That's not what I meant. I'm making you ask yourself, do you even have the determination to forget about him? Since you're confession even if you're not talking about that person, do you realize that you're always looking at him from afar? You're gaze didn't change at all, Naruto. It's still filled with love and yearning. Your heart's reaching out for him. I know it's not my place to say but please move on. Isn't that what you've decided?"

Naruto felt that there's a headache coming. He closed his eyes. Yes, he's aware of everything Kiba said but he's trying so very hard to do otherwise. He stole a glance at the raven and he felt all his feelings for him coming back. He did not trust his voice to be steady but he knew Kiba want answers and he'll give him that.

"I know I've said that I'll move on and try to forget him but Kiba how do I do that? Every day I see him, every day I feel him, every day I'm wishing that nothing happened and that we're still friends. Sometimes I'm regretting that I confessed, regretting that I let my feelings get the better of me. If I just stayed quiet I would have been by his side right this moment, laughing with him yet I choose to spill it out."

"Aren't you happy with your decision?"

"No. Who will? Because ever since that time there's an emptiness in me. I would have felt better if I made him accept homosexuals but even that I didn't manage to achieve. I feel like everything's a failure. I didn't accomplish anything at all. Here I am, left to deal with all of this."

"Naruto, don't think that everything was a waste. I don't believe it's like that. Aren't you glad that you've made your heart a favour? When we feel too much love for someone, our heart's ability to control it weakens. The urge to let the person know and feel it is too great to handle, that's why we confess. Also I think in some way it affected Uchiha. I can tell he's pondering over it as well. I'm not giving you false hope but maybe in due time he will learn to accept you as you are."

"I really hope so." Naruto said out of consideration. The brunette on the other hand looked at the blonde and shook his head. Naruto seems giving up but is there such thing? Whether he gives up or not, everything will stay the same.

When the blonde turned his gaze to the window he saw Sai looking at him intently. He couldn't have overheard what he and Kiba talked about right? He doesn't need another homophobic person in his life.

**|.|**

Sakura has been used on being the center of attraction. Mainly due to her looks plus her family's influence, she was always a popular figure. That didn't get on her head though. She has to admit that she can be haughty at times. It's a privilege that goes with her name. There isn't anything that she can't have. Once she set her eyes on something or someone she works for it until she has it. It wasn't different at her new school. Since her first day people flock on her. Girls were admiring her and guys were trying to catch her attention. She was pleasant to all of them. But there's a single person who caught her interest since before. Of course, the name Sasuke Uchiha rings a bell. Her clan is in the business world and she had some chances to familiarize herself to the other families that are within their circle. The Uchihas are one of the most powerful and yet they were one of the most ridiculed as well. She knows about the rumours going around that family and despite that she can't help but admire the youngest of them even though she only saw him in photos. Lucky her, the person she has been admiring is within her reach. He's in the flesh. The opportunity to learn more about Sasuke and to get closer to him has come and she won't be letting this one go.

**|.|**

Sasuke has been irritable lately, well more than usual. He thought he managed to shake off Ino from him when he blatantly said that he's not interested with the blonde girl. Yet now, it seems that his problem doubled. The transferred student with the bright pink hair has been throwing him looks associated with desire and possession and he does not like it. She's feeling too familiar with the raven and the blonde girl was egging her to do it more. They were ambushing him at lunch, cornering him at his free time. They are nothing short of what one will call a stalker. The desire to yell on their faces seems tempting but Sasuke Uchiha is never known to be rude. Yes he's indifferent but he treats women with respect and not the pink-blonde haired duo will snap him out. He just has to bear with them for awhile until they lose interest, seeing as he doesn't exhibit the tiniest bit of attention for them. But—

_Damn! Annoying girls! If they were only as sensitive or half the fun as Naruto was—_

He was certain that his heart stopped beating for a second. Remembering him only brought bitterness. He thought he has gained a person whom he was willing to keep as a friend but even the blonde fell for him. It would have been different if Naruto was a she, but he's definitely a guy. And there's no way that Sasuke will be found to be linked with a guy who prefers a man as well, not again. He was really devastated when he heard it coming from Naruto's lips. He was close to wishing that it's all been a dream and the next time they see each other nothing like Naruto pleading him to accept homos ever happened. But this is reality. He broke his ties with Naruto, the only person he has ever given permission to be part of his life. He can never erase his existence; he won't resort to that because he knows he still care for the guy even if he detest how he is now. The last few days have not been good for him. He was used on living a life with that ball of energy, his loud-mouth, his warm personality and his happy demeanour that Sasuke felt something has been missing within him. Whenever he sees the blonde, he still has that stupid grin on his face like he wasn't affected. Does he truly love Sasuke? If he does, he has a bad way of showing it moreover that another raven was getting closer and closer to him. Naruto sure change heart that fast. What now? Will that annoying Sai replace him in the blonde's life, in Naruto's heart? Sasuke doesn't think so. He's been questioning himself, what if he just accepts him? It's not as if he'll make the tanned guy his lover. But even before he can answer it, the horror of the past will engulfed him and the fear to be insulted was enough to make him forget his question.

"Little brother, if you would tighten your grip just a bit more, you'll succeed on breaking that pencil in half." Itachi smoothly said while leaning on the door frame of Sasuke's room. He was dressed in black suit, a bloody red tie accentuating it.

"Big brother. I didn't hear you coming." Rising from his seat, the younger raven approached his brother and gave him the obligatory hug as an acknowledgement.

"I was standing here for quite a few minutes. You didn't sense my presence must be because you're in deep thinking." Itachi beckoned Sasuke to accompany him in the living room. They both took seats facing each other.

"Hn. What brings you here?"

The older guy sighed. Sasuke noted that his brother looked tired, more than normal. Itachi closed his eyes and let his head fall back for a moment before opening his eyes and looking at his sibling. He loosened the tie before he spoke in an exhausted voice.

"Our company is having some problems."

Sasuke wasn't impressed. This isn't the first time that their company has encountered difficulty, so why does Itachi found the need to involve him?

"Not one that you can sort out?" He asked.

"If this involves increasing sales or dominating the market, I wouldn't have come all the way here. This is about the control over the Uchiha Corporation and its subsidiaries. I've learned that there are a couple of stockholders that are buying off the shares of the other shareholders so they can gain control. You don't have to worry though. Since I hold the majority of shares, even if they manage to buy off the remaining I will still be in charge." He explained.

"So everything's fine?"

"My concern is the method those guys are using. They have resorted to threats and that's worrying. If this leak out, we might lose clients. I have to solve this matter before something worse happens."

"I trust you to smooth out this problem Aniki. Those people won't put their trust on you if they didn't know of your capabilities. I'm sure you can resolve this in no time."

"Ah, hearing my little brother say those words sure soothes my anxiety." He teasingly said which made the younger Uchiha glare at him. He waved a hand to show that it doesn't affect him in the slightest.

"Hm, I've never seen Naruto-kun around here lately." He elegantly raised his brows as if waiting for an answer.

"He won't be coming here anymore." Sasuke said in a small voice. He was forced to admit the truth behind those words because the blonde would never set foot on his place ever again.

"Excuse me?" Came out the sharp voice of Itachi. His eyes narrowed and were deliberately questioning Sasuke's response.

"You heard me. Naruto won't be coming here. You won't see him in this place." He defiantly answered.

"And why is that _Sasuke_?"

"Because you are goddamn right Itachi! Naruto's gay and he fucking loves me!" The youngest Uchiha burst out. He rose from his seat and started to pace in front of his brother. "He confessed! Can you believe that?! All this time Naruto was feeling something for me and I didn't notice it! That's why he's been pushing me about my issue regarding homos! Because he's one of them!" He yelled the last few words.

"Calm down little brother." Itachi told Sasuke.

"No! How can I calm down after I've learned all about this huh? It may not come as a shock for you cause you keep on insisting that he's gay. Maybe because you're one of them that's why you figured it out! Hah! This is crazy! I'm being surrounded by homos!"

"_Sasuke_." There was warning on the tone that Itachi used and Sasuke knew he has stepped beyond the line. He grudgingly resumed his seat and looked straight to Itachi.

"You were not raised to illustrate such rudeness. You are being unfair. We have talked about this issue a million times and you still won't budge. It's no one's fault if he turns to be homosexual. I believe it's beyond one's control. I am not defending nor saying its right, the society and morals dictates that it's wrong but I beg to disagree. As long as one acts as humanly as possible and isn't doing harm to anyone, why would sexuality be an issue? We all stand on equal ground and it's time that you realize you're way of assessing things is wrong. Father on the other hand, I have to admit has his own share of faults. His ways of doing things got the better of him. I'm saying that we should learn from it. Sasuke, you have to accept that this is how life goes. If you keep being obstinate just because some things are not into your liking then you'll be left alone."

Itachi shifted on his seat. "Then my hunch is correct. Naruto's gay and he has special feelings for you. I noticed it a while ago and it actually surprised me that you didn't know about it, you being the hater of homos. You should be extra sensitive so imagine it, someone so close to you who turn out to be gay slipped your radar. Well, being as narrow-minded as you are, I assumed you drove him away."

It took the younger raven a while to answer. All those things that Itachi said has only dawned on him. Yes they have discussed this for god knows how many times but at this instant, he felt enlightened. Is it because it was his friend this time that confessed he's gay?

"...What can I do? I told him that he should forget his feelings for me and throw his sexuality. That way I can remain being friends with him..." Sasuke said only to realize that it was selfish of him to ask for such thing. He might have hurt Naruto so bad. Everything he has said was all out of hatred and he didn't stop for a second to consider how it would have felt for the blonde. He was being such a horrible friend. If he truly cared for Naruto he would have at least accept him for what he is. All this time he was being self-centred and acted like he's the only one affected, like the world revolve on him and for him. Maybe he should speak with Naruto and go over things again. He sighed and glanced at his older brother.

"You do realize it now foolish little brother? Or should I make my move? I have always taken notice of that blonde friend of yours and I am sure I'm not the only one. Maybe it's time I figure out what I truly feel for him, don't you think so?" Itachi smirked at the dejected figure before he retired to his room leaving a dumbfounded Sasuke behind.

**|.|**

* * *

**A/N:** Just saying that I'm glad some people find the 'realistic' attribute behind this story. Whenever I write, I always try to make it appear as factual as possible simply because that's what I'm looking for in stories that I am reading and plans to read. So thanks for that. *smiles blissfully*

Reviews please? Fuel me. ^^


	13. Chapter 13

**Let Me Love You**

A SasuNaru Yaoi fanfiction. Self-edited and warning for dash of OOC-ness.

**Disclaimer: **I own no one in Naruto except Itachi who always crawls up in my bed through my dreams. Hm, yes, my hubby.

**A/N:** This chapter mostly contains SaiNaru interaction.

* * *

**Out of my mind  
Nothing makes sense anymore  
I want you back in my life  
That's all I'm breathing for**

-BREATHE EASY by BLUE

* * *

**CHAPTER 13**

"Naruto, will you please bring this stack of papers and your journals to my office. I have to drop by somewhere immediately after class." The white-haired professor requested his almost favourite student.

"Why don't you bring it first yourself before you head to god-knows-where?" The blonde looked up and stubbornly answered his Sensei. He was playing hang man with Kiba and even if the lecture's not yet over, they were engaged in the game for at least fifteen minutes already. He was winning and there's no way he'll give Kiba any opening.

"Is that so? Well I'll have you go back to your previous seat then. Get your things and move to Uchiha's side." Jiraiya said before he smiled at his student.

Naruto almost yelled his protest and glanced at the raven who in turn was looking at him. For a moment their eyes met before he turned his gaze elsewhere. He grudgingly stood up leaving a 'Later' to Kiba before he collected the papers in the table.

"Aren't you such a good boy?" The old man taunt before giving him some more instructions. The blonde was mumbling obscene words while heading to the faculty. The pile turned out to be weighty than Naruto anticipated and it's almost blocking his eyesight.

_That damn teacher sure is taking his part of our deal to full use. This is blackmailing!_

But the blonde would rather lift and transfer those papers rather than sit beside Sasuke. It will be as awkward as hell and he's afraid that Sasuke will hate him more. Carefully calculating his every step, he placed one foot after another in the stairs.

_Only a few more steps. _

He was peeking from the side of his load to be able to know where he is going. His foot hovered at the flat surface and was about to land it when he his foot slipped. He closed his eyes and prepared himself for a hard landing with the documents flying everywhere when he felt a strong arm around his waist and another hand at the top of what he's carrying. He hesitantly opened an eye and look at whoever his saviour is when a voice boomed.

"Shit! You could have been gravely injured Naruto! You really are careless."

The blonde recognized the familiar voice and he was thankful that he was saved. Steadying himself, he mumbled, "Thanks Sai."

"Next time, ask for help. Here, let me have half of that." Without waiting for his answer the pale guy took a part and carried it himself. Naruto followed the raven.

"Why are you here anyway?" Naruto inquired.

Sai looked behind him and said, "I thought you could use some help and I'm glad I followed you. I was right ne?" He offered a small smile before walking straight ahead.

With those simple words, the blonde felt warmth spread on his heart. Sai cares and it's been a long time since someone cared for him. Although Kiba was always there, along with his friends, someone who he only knew until recently has already showed him concern and it was a wonderful feeling.

_So Sai is aware of me right? We could really be good friends. _The blonde thought with a smile. When they finished depositing everything to the old pervert's office they went back.

"Has Jiraiya-Sensei left?" He has hind hands at back of his nape while lounging carelessly on the corridors.

"Yes. He almost left after the moment you walked out of the room, that's why I was able to follow you." Sai said. "What was he saying anyway? You going back at Sasuke's side?"

Oh yeah, Sai wasn't there yet when he requested for that little 'transfer'.

"Ah. Things happen you know." He shrugged his shoulder. He didn't bother to elaborate because one thing might lead to another and the bottom line is, he loves Sasuke and the raven doesn't want his love or anything from him. His heart squeezed at the thought.

_I should not be thinking of those things._

"Did you fight or something?" Sai insisted. He will not settle for such vague answer. Although he has an idea already, he can't say that it's correct.

"I would rather you not bother yourself with such thing. It's nothing really."

"But I—"

"Sai please. Respect my decision." He walked a bit faster and left Sai. He was planning on heading first to their room which was a few distance away but someone walked out and it's the last person he wants to be bumping on.

_Oh shit! It's Sasuke!_

He retracted himself and went hurriedly to short-haired raven's side who looked at him in a puzzled way. Sai was about to open his lips when Sasuke spoke.

"Naruto, I want to talk to you." He gave Sai a cold glance before looking apprehensively at the blonde. The said action made Sai's brows rose.

"Ah.. Sasuke.. Ahm, I—" Naruto gulped. He can't form the words to make a lie. He doesn't want to be left alone with him because he's not ready for any confrontation. What could Sasuke want from him? They're through. The raven was the one who ended everything between them. But how should he slip away now that he's cornered?

Sai noticed Naruto's restlessness. _Something really is going on between these two but it's none of my business._ He was about to leave but not before he looked over Naruto again and noted that the blonde was shaking.

"It won't take long. Come with me." Sasuke stepped forward which made the blonde backed a bit. The raven frowned. He was about to grasp Naruto's hand when it landed on the other pale guy's arm.

"Sai and I are going somewhere so I can't go with you." Sai looked lost. He glanced at the energetic guy beside him. He saw that the bright blue orbs were sending him another message and he got it when Naruto's hold on his arm tightened. He removed Naruto's hand off and the blonde looked crestfallen when he did that. His next action though caught the tan guy in bewilderment. His left arm now draped across the smaller guy's shoulders.

"Yes, we are actually heading off to somewhere secluded so he can't go with you. And I don't really like it if you two just disappeared at some place I'm not aware off." He informed his almost replica who granted him the Uchiha glare. He merely flashed his fake smile and ushered Naruto away from Sasuke.

Since they made up a lie, then the only choice left is to live with it. He traced the familiar path not leading to the back of the school but somewhere he feels he's at home with. It was at the spacious place in front of an unused building which is situated in the farthest part of their school. No one ever comes around that place except for the maintenance staff. He discovered the place that time when he was exploring the entirety of his school. It's the perfect place to do his art. It was calm, peaceful and had minimal distraction. He doesn't need any exquisite images to look at for everything he finds magnificent stays within his mind and his hand can flawlessly transfer it at any drawing material.

He became aware that he was now dragging the blond in his hand. He immediately let go. Naruto drank the surrounding before turning to face Sai.

"Where are we?"

"Hm? We're still in school. This spot has never been the most visited since the buildings around here aren't utilized. I come here from time to time."

"Why? There's nothing here!" exclaimed the blonde. No matter how hard he thinks, there's nothing that can attract anyone to the place. It looks creepy and lonely.

"Naruto, for some having nothing is everything. I love the atmosphere around here. I feel relaxed."

Naruto scrunch his brows and said, "You're really weird." which made the taller guy laughed.

"I guess I am in some ways. Anyway, I brought you here so you can clear your head. I assume there's some trouble with Sasuke."

"How can you tell?"

"Based on how you react, you looked like you're gonna give everything you have just to vanish in the spot or getting as far as your feet can drag you away from that guy. So that's why I came up with that story and took you here."

"Thanks, I appreciate it though you shouldn't have made up that lie. Sasuke will think that there's something between us."

"Why would he think that way?" Sai has already an idea at where this conversation is going but he didn't pry more than necessary. He wanted Naruto to trust him and he's willing to wait until that time.

Naruto slumped on the ground. He felt like all of his energy drained up with that little encounter with Sasuke. He spoke without looking at anything in particular.

"I don't think you're gonna like what I'm about to say but I owe it to you since you've save me twice now and I think it's not good hiding things from friends." He stayed silent for a moment. "I'm gay and I love Sasuke." He hurried off to offer explanation. "Just so you know, I never plan on confessing because we are friends and there's something that Sasuke has an issue with and my confession didn't help but rather made things worse. Anyway, I have to distance myself from him and even though it's been a while since that time, I'm still hurting. I'm not expecting you to understand nor I want your sympathy, I just thought that since I consider you as a friend you have the right to know and also, I'm trying to move on. Yeah so, guess that's it."

Silence fell between the boys and each other was contemplating on what has been revealed, eve the blonde himself. He doesn't knew Sai very well but he feels that the pale guy, no matter how much he tease Naruto, can understand his sentiment. He's not like some kind of a narrow-minded person that he used to know. He felt that Sai sat nearby, their shoulders touching each other. Naruto has the faintest urge to lean his head on the broad shoulder of the guy beside him.

"Naruto..." The raven paused. "Let me assure you first that nothing will change between us. I am honoured that you think of me as your friend because I absolutely consider you one as well. Thank you for entrusting me such important matter." Sai looked over Naruto and stared at him. "I believe that love doesn't need to materialise with gender in consideration. It doesn't work like that in my opinion and so I don't have the right to say anything against your feelings for Sasuke. I do understand what you're going through. Homosexual relationships are not tolerated but if it's you, I know you can do this." He smiled tenderly at the blonde and did something that surprised the tanned guy. He hugged Naruto tight while murmuring, "I'll be here for you."

**|.|**

The Uchiha was fuming and he knows well the reason behind it. His anger was mostly due to that pale transferred guy. How dare he stand in his way when he wanted to talk to his friend? Technically, his former friend, that's an established fact already but he's willing to take his words back and fix his relation with Naruto. It seems that it will prove not as easy as he anticipated. What he has done has affected the blonde greatly which he regrets. He only realized the weight of his words due to his big brothers guidance. Itachi made him understand his errors and utter selfishness. He's decided. He's gonna make Naruto accept him again. He was hurting whenever the blonde evades his gaze, whenever he acts so awkward when he's near, whenever that Sai stays too close with the tanned guy, he hates it so fucking much, because there's no way that the other pale guy will take his place in Naruto's life and heart!

**|.|**

Naruto was lagging behind Sai. At his position, the raven in front of him looks so much like Sasuke. A little difference in height, in length of hair, in paleness and facial expressions but they are both good-looking and has the same sort of charisma. Yet he doesn't feel anything for the guy he's walking with except for gratitude and a bit of embarrassment. When Sai hugged him, he literally held his breath. Nothing sort of pushing the raven entered his mind but he still felt uneasy and the words that Sai left him leaves a tingling feeling. If it's because of happiness or another thing he can't put a name yet, he doesn't know.

The blonde spent the whole day stealing stares at Sai and some occasional of Sasuke. The past few days he was not considering looking for another guy to take interest in because he was so fixated with the Uchiha. But now, he was starting to mull over that option. Will it bring him a better feeling if he give it a thought and take action? He sighed. If it's that easy.

**|.|**

"Naruto, would you like to go home together?" Sai approached the blonde after the class ended.

"Uh, I'm not sure we're going in the same way." He replied to the raven.

"It doesn't matter. I would like to know where you live anyway."

"Why?"

"Well if you must know, Sakura usually bring her friends in the house and even if I don't want to hear what they're talking about, I can't help it. Their voices reached up to my room and their shrilling giggles brings me headache. This is just an escape plan and I hope you'll help me." Sai flashed a smile.

"I guess I can. Then, let's go?"

Both guys exited the room and walked towards their school's gateway. There whispering and giggling from the female population who were kind of blocking half the way.

"What's going on?" Naruto was tiptoeing while trying to get a glimpse of what's holding up the girls.

"Come on, let's go and see." Sai slipped and managed to walk in front. Naruto was at his back. When he scanned the surrounding he automatically worked out what's the reason for such stoppage. Parked not far from the entrance was a sleek black car which is of the latest model of a popular brand name but what caught everyone's attention is not the car itself but the person leaning on it. He has long jet-black hair tied on the back and he's a power suit although the tie was absent and several buttons were undone. He was talking to someone with hair as dark as his.

"Hey Sai, what's going—" He stopped in the middle of his sentence. "Itachi...Sasuke..."

The said guy suddenly looked over their way and when he spotted the blond, he walked in their direction, Sasuke with his side.

"Naruto-kun." He smiled politely before turning his to Sai. His gaze was imploring.

The blonde snapped out of his daze and said, "Itachi. Oh yes, this is Sai. He transferred to our class recently and we're going to my place." The older guy nods to Sai who offered a courteous smile. "Are you and your brother waiting for someone?" Naruto was trying hard not to meet Sasuke's gaze.

Itachi chuckled. "Why so formal? Sasuke and I were waiting for you. I would like to invite you out. The three of us but it seems you already have company." He inclined his head to Sai.

"I'm sorry. Maybe next time. We're going then. You two enjoy!" He smiled at the raven and turned his back on the Uchihas before Itachi can say anything. Sai respectfully nodded before following the blonde. The older guy shook his head when both were gone.

"It seems that Naruto-kun has been taken away from us Sasuke." He said while looking afar.

Sasuke gritted his teeth. He won't allow it. "I'm going to get him back."

The older Uchiha smirked before looking at his little brother. "Why? Is he yours to begin with? Are you affected by the fact that Naruto-kun found someone easily and a guy that looks like you? You have to work faster or you'll lose him for good. That Sai seems like a true gentleman who cares for him." Itachi said before he opened the door of his car and slip inside. The car roared to life and the older Uchiha called to his brother. "Let's go Sasuke."

Grudgingly, Sasuke took his place beside his brother and he has decided there and then that he will do everything to make Naruto realize that he's better than Sai in every single way.

* * *

**A/N:** Itachi's the real hero right? That's my hubby! *grins*

**FuutaSohma135790 and Ennu:** Thank you, thank you so much! Geez, did you know that you've made my heart swell in happiness and pride? :) *hugs you both*

**Hermes right hand dude:** Heh. Such twists you have! :p Sorry though, there won't be any SaiSasu/SasuSai in this fiction. Not my thingy. Also, I might get in touch with Shikamaru from time to time so don't expect that he's totally yours! Fufu. Thanks anyway for supporting the story! :D

Itachi's wifey: Fluff, fluff, fluff, come our way!

The Fluff: Work on your fic more and I might consider dropping by.

Itachi's wifey: ...Right, thanks. Be sure to appear as nice and fluffy as possible!

The Fluff: Depends on you. *leaves the scene*

Itachi's wifey: For a fluff, that one is unusually gloomy. God help me. *.*

Everyone, thank you for all the reviews! ^.^ Please keep them coming!


	14. Chapter 14

**Let Me Love You**

A SasuNaru Yaoi fanfiction. Self-edited and warning for dash of OOC-ness.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, not even the elastic band that Itachi uses on his long, silky and dark hair. But I do claim my rights over my hubby, from the tip of his hair down to his toes.

**A/N:** *ducks the flying objects being thrown to my direction* Please read the chapter first before you kill me.

* * *

**CHAPTER 14**

_Naruto can't be with that bastard. _

The raven walked straight to his room and slammed the door. The supposed to be rendezvous with the blonde was suspended because of Sai. Itachi proposed the idea of the three of them having a talk but he didn't foresee that someone might actually get in their way. If Naruto refuse them point-blank, his older brother will do the smooth talking to persuade the blonde. Sasuke was not made for flattery. He thinks it's a waste of time but maybe just for this one; he can make an exception if his aniki fails which is actually near impossible.

"Sasuke, what bothers you more?" The older Uchiha invited himself in the younger raven's room. He saw Sasuke standing over his window. "Naruto rejecting us or Naruto being with someone else? I'm not saying that he got himself a lover, but hypothetically, what if that's the case?"

The little raven growled before he faced his brother. Here he goes again with those questions. "I'm frustrated. I thought I would settle matters with him."

Itachi pondered for a moment. "Today's not your only time to do that. Tomorrow why don't you ask him?"

If it's that easy, the raven thought. "He's avoiding me Itachi and that Sai kept on sticking himself to Naruto. I don't know what going on between them but it annoys me. That smile on that bastard's face ticks me off. Like he's superior over me or something." Itachi almost chuckled with the display of childishness although his little brother must be feeling anxious about it.

"I hope that you know the reason why you're doing this Sasuke. This is not because you hate someone or because you can't bear the fact that he found another aside from you. Let me ask you again little brother, to what reason do you do these things?"

The black orbs met its twin and for a moment they held each other's gaze, hard and calculating.

"I'm doing all of this because I want Naruto back in my life and I want to make him feel that I do treasure him."

Upon hearing the words, Itachi closed their distance and pat the smaller guy's shoulder. "It's good to know that you're not losing your way. Keep it clear Sasuke because he won't appreciate it if it's half-ass." He lowered his lips on the other guy's ear, "That other guy wants Naruto and if you don't act quickly enough, you will lose your little blonde. I'm afraid I can't help you by then." He withdrew and walked towards the door. "Dinner's on the table if you want. Think hard and fast Sasuke." And with that, Itachi's gone.

_I will get him back no matter what, but first I must find a way to be with him._

**|.|**

"Sai, here's your tea. Is it really alright if you stay out late? Won't Sakura worry?" the blonde sat beside the raven. They were watching a basketball game on the TV.

Sai sipped on his drink before he answered. "I sent her a message already and knowing Sakura, she won't bother with me unless I'm named Sasuke." He smiled.

Naruto managed not to roll his eyes. "She does like Sasuke right? We all know Ino do and Sakura's now manifesting the symptoms that she's into him as well."

"Yes, she's crazy over Sasuke like the other girls but I think she seriously likes him. This is the first time that it's her pursuing. Does that bother you?"

The tanned guy shrugged. "I don't know. I'm pretty used to the fact that girls ran after him. It's always been like that. I used to earn glares from his fans whenever they see me walking with him."

"That must be hard for you." He looked at the guy beside him. Naruto was leaning his head on the back of the sofa, his gaze on the game playing.

"Not really. Most of the time I don't pay attention to them because I'm with Sasuke and that's all that matters to me." He grinned and looked at the pale guy.

"How do you feel now?" Sai asked.

The blonde sighed before he gave his answer. "I'm saying to myself that I should accept the fact that we can't be like how we used to be. It's part of reality that I have to live with. I just regret that I wasn't strong enough to save our friendship."

"But just now, he was with his brother right? And they wanted you to come with them. Also, earlier today he cornered you and he said he wanted to talk. Don't you think that Sasuke might be trying to patch up things?"

"Don't give me false hope Sai. Itachi must be the one trying to put some sense in his head. I still feel uneasy having him around. Maybe because I don't want him saying those words again. I don't think I can take another rejection from Sasuke. It's better this way."

"Does that mean you'll entertain another possibility to love someone else?" Sai was testing his chance with Naruto. He knows that the blonde is still vulnerable but he's willing to make him forget Sasuke and everything between them. He wants to make this adorable guy happy in his own terms. Move on and look only at him.

Naruto gazed up at the raven. He was contemplating. Whenever he looked at Sai, Sasuke's image floats in his mind, he shook his head. It's unfair for the guy in front of him to be thought of that way.

"...I guess." He mumbled.

The reply made the artist smiled yet the blonde missed it. Sai moved closer to Naruto and breathe in his ear. "You know Naruto, you deserve to be loved and I'm sure someone's there to make you feel special and happy. Don't close your heart yet." He felt the guy stiffened and Sai thought it's enough of a tease. He wished that the blonde will take his words seriously. He felt being pushed, softly.

"Geez! Do you really need to speak that close to my ear Sai?!" Naruto rubbed his ear, his face flushed. The raven grinned.

"The volume of your TV is too loud and I don't want to repeat myself. I think I should head home just in case Sakura went on hysteric because there's no dinner yet." He stood, Naruto doing the same. The raven collected his things and head on the door.

"Thanks for the tea. I'll hang again next time." And Sai kissed Naruto's cheek before he disappeared.

**|.|**

Naruto was stunned. One doesn't normally kiss their guy friends right? Maybe for some it's typical but for him it's quite uncomforting. He touched the cheek where Sai's lips grazed for a moment and he thought that it was the first time someone actually got close to him in such level. He blushed. Sai's not even his boyfriend! What if Sasuke's the one who did that? Oh heavens, he'll surely faint in happiness. The fact though is, that one thing he always dreamt of won't happen. He turned off the television and moved through his assignments. He can use his time in a more productive way rather than waste them on things he can't reach.

**|.|**

"Where the hell have you been?!" Sakura ambushed Sai at the front door. The guy was still on the threshold but the pink-haired doesn't care of their location.

"Sakura, can't you wait until I'm seated?" The raven shook his head and pass through the girl.

"I won't be yelling at you if you just texted or called! I was waiting here forever and you have the nerve to ignore me?"

Sai lied to Naruto. He didn't inform Sakura that he'll be late nor he's going to a friend's house. If he told her, Sakura will pester him and he can't tolerate such behaviour which unfortunately is the case now.

"What I do is none of your business."

"What?! Do you want me to tell my parents how are you treating me Sai?" Sakura challenged his cousin.

The raven sighed at the exhibit of immaturity. He knows too well that Sakura stay true to her threats and as much as he doesn't give a damn on her actions, he dreads the fact that he'll cause trouble to his relatives.

"Al right. I'm sorry okay?" Sai resigned.

"So where have you been?"

"I went to Naruto's place." He sat on the couch. It's better to tell the truth now rather than hiding it. Sakura paraded in front of him, her gaze intense.

"I really can't believe you Sai! Why do you hang out with that kind of guy?! He's such a loser. A rowdy and so without finesse! I was expecting that you'll choose Sasuke's company seeing that he's cool, an eye candy and refined."

The raven thought that it'll come to this. "For one Sakura, it's obvious that Sasuke prefers to be alone. I'm not interested to be friends with that kind of guy, it's only you who wanted to get close to him. I don't fancy being around a guy who glares all the time. Also, Naruto's fun. I enjoy being with him." Sai decided to get away from the conversation before it pissed him off. But before he reached the stairs he spun and said, "And Sakura, I don't appreciate you bad-mouthing Naruto because he's my friend. That will really make me hate you and I don't care if you blabber about it to your dear parents. Also, make your own dinner tonight." The raven left the pink-haired one of his smiles and went ahead to his room.

**|.|**

"Naruto, Sai! Where have you two been yesterday? I saw you leaving together. Aw man! Sai, have you been dragged to taste ramen?" Kiba throw the questions at the raven. They were huddled in a table in the canteen for lunch.

Naruto scowled at the brunette but it was Sai who answered.

"I insisted on dropping by at Naruto's place. I was quite curious if his house is painted in orange." He said casually. The whole table stilled for a moment before almost everyone laughed out loud.

"Sai, you're a jerk." The only one who didn't find the statement amusing, snapped at the raven. "Kiba, you can stop laughing now, thank you. This bastard here just wanted to have a get-away from his cousin." The blonde ranted.

"That's a good one Sai. Then, have your speculation been proven?" Neji was still hosting an amused smile ignoring Naruto.

"I found my answers Neji. I didn't spot any orange surface at all but..." Sai grinned at everyone. They leaned closer to the raven, obviously waiting for him to continue. "...his boxers are all orange." He finished the story and another round of tear-jerking laughter echoed enough to make their neighbouring tables look over them curiously.

Naruto couldn't take being the laughing stock anymore. "Take that back you bastard! I don't have all my boxers in orange even if I do love the color!" His face was beet red due to embarrassment and anger.

Sai raised both hands when he saw that the blonde was huffing already. "Alright. I'll stop. It's fun teasing you Naruto. I'll surely drop by again."

"You're not welcome anymore you hear!" Naruto yelled over the raven before he gobbled up on his ramen, but everyone knew that he doesn't mean it. They exchanged meaningful looks and grinned.

"Anyone looking forward to the camping?" Kiba broke the noise of slurping and munching.

Every year, the school organizes camping for seniors. The aim is to test their abilities, physically and mentally and to enhance the relationship among them, establish camaraderie before they part ways.

The lazy genius surprisingly raised a hand on which he earned amused and confused looks.

"What? I'm looking forward to the camp. This should be something exceptional. I heard that they'll have games and whoever wins it will surely march in the graduation rite."

"Woah! Is that true Shika? Damn! I bet blondie's gonna look forward to that! In case he fails all his final exams which is not impossible!" The dog lover grinned at his best friend.

"You're the one to talk Kiba! But Shika, is that right? Games are definitely way better than exams! Unlike the years before when all we had to do was those stupid clean up and volunteer works. Al right! I hope I'm gonna be teamed up with exceptional guys!"

Kiba smirked. "Hah! You wish blondie. The only good ones around are us. So if you're not within our group, you're sure to lose." The blonde settled his bowl on the table before jumping the brunette.

"Who's in charge of making the groups?" Neji asked the crowd in a slightly raised voice, ignoring the two loud-mouth guys who were bickering and pouncing each other.

"Iruka-Sensei says it will be random." Shino answered.

"Does that mean they will leave to us? It won't be bad if all of us are together in this." Choji interjected, taking a break from gobbling his dessert.

"Yes. I would prefer to be grouped with you guys." Sai said.

Just then the bell rang. Almost everyone in the canteen stood. Kiba and Naruto are still in their little fight. Neji sighed but didn't make any attempt to stop the two. Shikamaru shrugged while Shino ignored the scene. Sai looked at Choji but seeing that the chubby guy was too busy with his chips, he decided that it's up to him to stop them.

"Kids, time's up. Classes are about to start. Get off each other now." The raven smiled while grabbing Naruto on the arms. He pulled him back from the brunette.

"Hey! I'm not done yet here Sai! Kiba needs to admit that I am better than him!" He was huffing yet pouting. Kiba on the other hand grinned.

"You'll never win against me Naruto! Heh. Oh is it already time?" He looked around and found the place almost deserted. "Tch, I haven't even finished my meal. Let's go you two."

The shorter guy grudgingly followed the dog lover, Sai walking behind him. He was still mumbling things when the raven stride beside him, stooped and whispered close to his ear, "I would really love it if were in the same group _Naruto_. I'll take good care of you."

The blonde's head snapped and stared unbelievingly at artist. Somehow Naruto felt uncomfortable with those words. Sai straightened up and smiled, walking ahead of him. The ramen-lover numbly stood at the middle of the hallway, confused.

**|.|**

"Ah, Sasuke. I hear you want to have a word with me." Iruka-Sensei set aside the papers he's working with and gestured for the student to sit. "What is it that you want to discuss?"

"About the seniors's camp Sensei. It's two months from now right?" The Uchiha went straight to the point.

The brown-haired lecturer was surprised with the inquiry. He never expected something like this will interest the raven. However he hid his emotion. There must be a reason for this.

"Yes it is. What about the camping? Are you here to ask about the activities?"

The black orbs remained impassive and still but it took a moment before Sasuke answered. "I heard you're the one in-charge of selecting the members for each group. I... Sensei, can I have a favour?"

This time, the scarred man didn't manage to hide his shock. The Uchiha is asking for a favour! Which didn't happen often, hell, this maybe is the first time he heard him ask for anything. What could it be?

"Hmmm. Yes, I will be the one making the groups. What does it have to do with the favour you're asking?" He looked straight on the eyes of the younger guy, his gaze hard and questioning.

"...I would like you to put me in the same group with Naruto Uzumaki."

Iruka blinked before he understood what the raven has said. "It's not impossible that the both of you will be under the same group but for you to ask it directly, what's your reason. If you're gonna give me a satisfactory answer then I might grant it but it this is out of whim, I'm afraid you'll have to find yourself in a different crowd. Now, indulge me."

Sasuke thought that it will come to this. The Sensei in front of him is kind and amenable but he's also just and fair and will not allow things that he deems are unreasonable. The raven has prepared for this moment. He only hoped that what we he'll say will be enough to convince him. He met the serious gaze and started to speak.

* * *

**A/N: ***Sheepishly smiles* Uh, hi. My deepest apologies for the very late update. Well, the chapter isn't as exciting as what you could have hoped for but this is all I can offer for this one. I will try to update more often after this lapse. Hopefully I'll have more time and stuff to write.

Much thanks as always for the reviews and support! Hope you won't get tired of me and this story. ^^


	15. Chapter 15

**Let Me Love You**

**Warnings: **SasuNaru AU Yaoi FanFic. Self-edited. Dash of OOC-ness.

**Disclaimer: **Not owning anyone or anything from Naruto.

**A/N: **This chapter is dedicated to everyone, most especially to **Monochromatic-Fox**.

* * *

**CHAPTER 15**

The atmosphere is mixed with apprehension and excitement, but the latter taking most of the part. The seniors were gathered in the school's auditorium for last minute announcements before they are separated into groups. Naruto and the rest of his friends are amongst the mass of students looking forward to the said event. They have been waiting for this moment. The camp is a chance to escape home works, projects, demanding professors and the anxiety of the upcoming graduation.

"What's taking the teachers so long? I thought we have to leave at 8! It's almost time to go!" Unable to contain the frustration building up, the blonde round at his friends.

"Don't ask us you idiot. We don't know what the hell those bastards are still talking about! Aren't they supposed to be creating the groups now?" The brunette was scowling at the platform where the teachers are huddled, flipping several papers in their hands and discussing things over.

Shikamaru just sighed yet he's wondering what's holding them up. Choji who's almost done with half of his chips snorted. Neji and Shino who were both silent were hosting an impatient expression.

Just then, the lecturers dispersed one by one, walking through the classes and started naming groups. When the students saw what's going on, the buzzing grew louder and almost everyone perked up, thrilled to discover whom are they going to be teamed up.

Sai noticed that Naruto and Kiba stood up at the same time and started making a ruckus. Both are jumping up and down, with matching high-fives here and there. _These guys, really. Behaving like kids._ "You two better stop fooling around and keep still. Doing your antics like that and you still wonder why the teachers might decide to leave you off here."

"Bastard!"

"Jerk!"

The artist just smiled at them. He saw Iruka-Sensei approaching their circle. The long-haired guy was smiling at them. When the teacher perceived that a particular blonde guy will speak ahead of him, he raised his hand to stop any further action. Naruto pouted and Iruka with the rest of them laughed.

"Good morning everyone. Questions will be entertained later, so Naruto if you have anything to say, wait till I'm done alright?" He saw a nod and proceeded. "There have been some matters to sort out that's why it took longer than planned. We apologize. On the brighter side, I have here the groups. Girls are separated from you boys. We think it's much less of trouble to keep them in another grouping. Let's see who's with whom now, shall we?"

Checking his list, he started naming the first group which included Shikamaru, Choji, Shino and Neji. The brunette threw a knowing look to his best friend. That must mean that both of them are in the same group.

"Shikamaru, you are the leader of your group. Please proceed to Asuma-Sensei for the final details before you head on to the bus."

The genius lazily stood up with the rest of his newly formed cluster. He marched off but not before leaving a wave and smirk. Ah, the competition starts now.

Iruka smiled. Everyone knows what the stake that goes with the activity is. "Alright then. That leaves you Naruto, Kiba and Sai." Crunching his brows a bit, he scanned the floor looking for someone.

"Eh Sensei, only the three of us? I don't really care. It lessens the burden of having to bother with another person. You know it's already hard work to take care of a dog right?" Grinning to the brown-haired man, Naruto earned a smack at the back of his head. "Ow!"

Sai spoke, "I don't think that's the case Naruto. You're both under my care.", before he swiftly dodges a fist.

"You two are so full of yourselves!", the dog-lover growled and was ready to make another strike.

"Now, now Kiba, behave or else you'll find yourself walking home. There's a fourth member, who will be your leader as well, but I haven't seen him around yet. You guys should work harmoniously with each other. The planned tasks are meant to enhance your relationship with everyone. Play as one and win as one. Understood?" Upon giving his advice, he continually looked over the horde of students when he spotted his target. "Oh there he is!" Turning his head to the right, the three following the motion, they met the figure of Sasuke Uchiha, approaching them, his gaze strongly directed to a gaping Naruto.

'_Oh dear Lord, please tell me this isn't happening.' _Was the thought of a particular blonde.

**|.|**

The buses arrived at the target destination. It was a spacious field which is surrounded by a forest. Not too far is a lake. The weather is nice, crisp and bright. Students started to get off and clamped over their groups while waiting for the teachers' next instruction. Naruto had just experienced one of the most uncomfortable trips in his life. He was sitting beside Kiba and Sasuke, much to his disappointment. It happened that Sai's seat was at the other side. He would have chosen to exchange with the artist but that will only make him look like he's affected with having Sasuke around. So he dealt with it and remained silent. Thank goodness for Kiba who talked to him most of the time. Yet he was unable to deny that the closeness of Sasuke managed to rouse some familiar emotions in him. This was the closest they've got before the whole mess. He must admit that it felt so right sitting next to the guy he loves. The faint smell of the raven's scent brought back memories and he nearly sighed upon his reminiscing. He was glad though that Sasuke didn't make a move to engage him in a chat. _Well, why would he do that in the first place?_, was Naruto's bitter thought. Recently, the blonde wonders why Sasuke seems to take notice of him again. Those instances when he wanted to talk to him. What is there to talk about? Is Sasuke up for another possibility where he can embarrass Naruto and trampled on his feelings? He doesn't think so. The situation now though will make it hard for him to evade any contact as Sasuke is their group's leader.

"Everybody, listen up!" Throwing the cigarette on the group and stomping it, the bearded professor asked for everyone's attention. "I with Kakashi-Sensei, Jiraiya-Sensei, Iruka-Sensei and some faculty staff will be overseeing this camp, so don't try to do anything that might hinder your graduation plans. Behave yourselves, we're keeping an eye. We're going to stay here for three days and two nights. We have the place ready for you. You'll find everything you need at the designated place. From tents to supplies. We have at least 20 groups here so always check your comrades. Report to us if someone is missing or got hurt while we do the activities. We know you aim for the special prize that we have this year. But hey guys, we're supposed to enjoy the camp! Have fun! Everybody, off to the ground! Build your tents and the first three groups to erect their tents will have additional servings to their lunch and an extra point! Off you go!"

Roars and scurrying of feet filled the air. Asuma-Sensei laughed at the excitement that is evident at the student's faces. It's not about the lunch; this is more on the competition and proving whose better. _Boys._

Here and there the leaders shout instructions to their members, trying to accomplish their first task ahead of everyone else. Naruto's group might be the only exception. With everyone's energy bursting up, the members of Team Sasuke awkwardly remained standing and staring at each other's faces.

Breaking the atmosphere that threatens to bring their team to a defeat, the dog-lover said, "Guys, let's start constructing the tent now! Look! Others are halfway done. We can talk later, but for now, let's focus on the matter at hand! I want that extra servings!"

The blonder uneasily stole a glance at the raven. The Uchiha although looking calm, Naruto knows how the guy hates losing.

"Hn. Inuzuka's right. Let's build our tent."

Approaching the materials, Sai asked, "Has anyone of you built a tent before? Although we have here the guide manual, it's better if someone experienced will lead us."

"I did."

"I have."

Blue met black. At that instance, both had thought of the same thing. They had actually assembled a tent before for fun. It was a challenge that Itachi made them perform.

A pat on the back broke the atmosphere. The blonde looked behind him and saw Sai smiling. "Great Naruto-kun. Should we proceed now?"

Sasuke internally glared at the artist. He can't openly show his dislike. It will bring more harm than good. He chose to pay his attention on the tent.

Every group has been so focused on their task. Sweat was breaking as the sun starts gleaming over them. Here and there yells can be heard with angry voices. The teachers were roaming around to break up petty disagreements and small fights. They also had to help fixed things when some students plead for assistance.

"Hah! We're almost done! This is nothing! We're gonna get that prize! Naruto, hold this pole up for me. I have to make sure it's deeply buried on the ground."

"Got it Kiba. What's everyone doing? I thought some group might have been done already. We sure are lucky the others aren't skilled enough."

"Shut up you two and work faster." It wasn't what Sasuke was intending to say. He earned a glower from the brunette and a calculating look from the blonde. It was frustrating! Here he is, an Uchiha who had to ask some favour to be with Naruto, sulking over the fact that he can't have him for himself. He never thought that it'll be Kiba and that Sai who'll be joining them. _Fuck! _He just has to make some manipulations; after all he was named as their leader. Smirking to himself he resumed his work.

"Sensei! We're done!"

Not too far from them, Naruto heard a familiar voice. It was Neji, smiling smugly looking over their place. Beside him stand Shikamaru, a huffing Choji and Shino who was gazing over some distance. At their back, a perfectly erected tent stood proudly. Even if they can't see it close, the blonde knew that it's just right.

Asuma-Sensei walked towards the long-haired brunette and began inspecting their tent. He shook the foundations to see if they are sturdy enough. After barely a minute, he declared them cleared and good.

Naruto heard Kiba groaned. He himself feels more challenged now. There's no way that they'll be behind! More so from Shikamaru's group! Concentrating as hard as he can, he began working on his part, not noticing that Sasuke was beside him.

"Dobe." The raven whispered.

The low toned voice startled him and his breath hitched. Turning slowly to his left, he came face to face with Sasuke. His face was so close he can almost breathe in his breath. He took a few steps backward to create distance. Not too far he can sense that Sai was looking at them.

He calmed himself before saying in an impassive tone, "..Sasuke."

The cold treatment didn't surprise the Uchiha. He had some experience of that before but he was hoping that it will change before the camp ends.

"Do you need help?"

Knotting his brows, the blonde peculiarly looked at their leader.

"No. I can manage just fine. I think Kiba's the one who needs _your_ help." It was true, the brunette was having a particularly hard time fixing the corner of the tent but Sasuke doesn't have any plans on wasting his chances so he called over Sai.

"Sai, help Inuzuka."

The said raven remained still before he walked over Kiba. He threw a knowing look over Sasuke which the latter smirked on.

"You're such a bastard. Sai was doing his part, why don't you act like a leader and help your members? You're unbelievable."

"_I_ am helping _you_."

"And I don't need your help. I told you I can do this." Naruto spat.

"I have to see for myself if you guys can really manage what I'm telling you to do." He sneered at the blond that was getting annoyed more and more.

"Damn you teme!"

A small laughter rang in his ears and he can't believe that Sasuke just laughed! When did he become such a masochist? Shaking his head, Naruto's lips formed a small smile and let the raven do what he wants.

"Sensei, we're done as well!"

A group from another class managed to finish constructing their tent as well. Iruka approached them and checked their work. After a minute he declared them clear and there was chaos over the field. It was down to the last group who can manage to execute their task right.

"Fuck! We have to hurry up! Naruto, Sasuke are you done over there? Help us here!" Panic was evident on the loud-mouth's voice. Naruto felt a bit worried as well. They badly needed to get that last place!

"Teme, come! We're done on my part. We have to finish this now!" He unconsciously dragged his ex-best friend on the arms.

"Hn. You badly needed me huh, dobe?"

"Damn you teme! This is not the time for your smart comments!"

"Well then, explain your tight grip on me."

"Goddamnit!" Letting go of the pale arms as if he was burned, Naruto's face flushed. He wasn't aware of that! Or maybe he was and thought it's just natural, like how he behaves before they fell apart. He walked faster in Kiba and Sai's direction but not before he missed Sasuke's next words.

"You can touch me whenever and wherever you want dobe."

_Fuck, fuck, fuck! Don't fucking give me reason to get my hopes up!_

"Hey blondie, what's up with your face? Are you alright?" Kiba asked. It was noticeable. The blonde's face was bright red.

"I'm fine." Naruto mumbled.

"If you're not feeling good just because of this simple activity, I can always take you to the teachers' bench. You're free to exempt yourself from future tasks. That would be a great help to the group."

Head snapped at the Uchiha. How dare he imply something like that! When he was the one who caused his discomfort.

"Thanks but no thanks. I am perfectly fine. This is just because of the heat. A bottle of water will do the trick."

Before Sasuke can give his reply, Sai cut him off.

"Just tell me if you're not feeling well, Naruto-kun. I'll take care of you."

"Thanks Sai, but I'm really okay. Just this won't bring me down!" The smaller guy replied with a grin which made Sasuke's brow twitched. Sai was obviously flirting with his dobe and Naruto's clueless as ever!

"Alright! Let's finish this off you guys."

For another five minutes, the group was among the many others who struggled to do the task. Everyone was stealing glances on their neighbouring groups, trying to keep tab on who's almost done.

"Finally! Sensei we're done!" The loud voice of Uzumaki Naruto rang over the field. It's hard to miss the disappointed groans of everyone else beside them. They just lost their chance for the third and last place.

Asuma and Iruka both checked their tent and the group was silently praying that it'll pass their meticulous standard. After a painstakingly long minute, Iruka said, "It's good. Great job guys." He smiled warmly at them. Asuma grinned and gave them thumbs up.

"Alright!" The two loud mouths roared. Shikamaru with his group walked over their place. Everybody resumed on erecting their tents. Most faces were frustrated.

"That was close you guys. I was almost disappointed if you don't garner that last place." The genius said. He was into the competition yes, but he's also hoping that his friends will succeed with them.

"Hah! Actually, we just gave you guys some handicap. We started building our tent a few minutes before you."

"Shut up Kiba. I can see you panicking from where we stand." Neji smugly said.

"Damn you weird eyes."

Sai decided to break it off, "Stop that you guys. This means we have earned our groups some extra points and extra lunch servings."

"Yes! I hope it's steak! I can't wish for ramen, it will be a miracle if they have it here."

"Who knows Naruto. I was thinking of chips." Choji wistfully utter.

They heard their teachers calling for everyone's attention when each group has finished with their tents. Gathering in the open space just a bit far from their newly formed tents, Iruka-addressed them.

"Good job everyone. The first three groups as promised just earned themselves an extra point and a plateful of... steak and chicken..." Delighted yells and envious groans drowned the brunette's voice "...chips!" Choji made a particularly loud stomping sound to express his happiness. "Now, you guys should pack your things inside your tent and we're going to inspect them later. We'll gonna call you at lunch."

With that everybody dispersed and carried their things.

"See yah guys at lunch!" Naruto waved at Shikamaru's group before lifting his backpacks.

Kiba was humming and Sai was doing his usual creepy smile. Naruto grinned. It feels great to win!

Just as he's about to crouched and opened the tent after Sai, a hand pulled him. Having a good guess, he said, "What is it now Sasuke? We have to pack our thi—..."

The blonde didn't even manage to finish his sentence as his body was turned towards the raven and the warm, soft lips peck his own. Gaping, the question as to why Sasuke did that was evident in his face.

"Close your mouth dobe or do you want to have some insect inside you? Good job by the way." With that Sasuke left the still dumbfounded blonde outside.

Naruto didn't notice that he dropped his bag on the ground and his hand was on his lips, feeling the warmth and softness that enveloped it for a second. Did Sasuke just kiss him? He pondered for few moments before convincing himself that it's not a dream or hallucination. To cover up his embarrassment he screamed,

"TEME!"

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you, thank you for supporting this story! I'm really grateful to everyone who are continually reading and following it despite my failure of regular updates and kind of long interval between the recent chapters. Just a note, I am not planning on having this story beta'd. I'm sorry guys. I know my grammar has so many flaws and even I at times get lost on what I'm trying to say here. But it will be like that till the end. So if anyone find my grammar 'atrocious', too bad for you, you're left with only two choices. Either drop this story or bear with it. Ah yes, I'm being evil. Rest assured though, I'm trying my very best. So I'm counting on you guys.

Hope you liked the chapter. I thought it was quite fun. Reviews please? ^^


End file.
